Chaos Factor Rise of the Eggman Empire
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Sonic/GS After years of repeated failures to conquer Sonic’s world; Eggman decides to finally return home to Earth where he finds his home the PLANTs at war with the Alliance. better summary inside K/L,C/A so far A bit AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well I had another idea for a crossover and after some talk among friends it sounded like with the right story this could work so I am going to give it a shot and post this chapter and see what kind of reception it gets. Anyway this is my first Sonic and Gundam Seed crossover taking place during Gundam Seed with the first chapter taking place at the start of Eggman's career as an evil genius bent on world domination.

Although its crossover with Sonic it's a little loyal to the video game and Sonic X version of Robotnik with a bit borrowed from the SatAM, Sonic X and OVA to add to the story, but mostly kinda AU for story sake.

Summary: After years of repeated failures to conquer Sonic's world; Eggman decides to finally return home to Earth where he finds his home the PLANTs at war with the Alliance. As Eggman joins the war to crush the Alliance a new rising group of heroes must rise to the challenge to not only stop Eggman, but his young son from conquering the Earth and end the war before both sides destroy one another.

Anyway the first chapter I think turned out ok and I am curious to see the kind of reception it gets and I am also looking forward to expanding on Robotnik's back story I devised for him just for this story beyond what is mentioned here in the first chapter. It will probably take me a little time to post a second chapter since I got two other stories I want to keep up on. Their chapters would have been posted by now had it not been for some computer problems I suffered during the past week. But I am back in business and those chapters should be up soon, but in the meantime check out this new experiment of a fic I made and tell me how it looks so far. If it's well received I'll continue it and make things more interesting if I can.

Also other characters will appear like Shadow, Omega and etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Return of Eggman

(Fifteen Years Ago)

It was a cool evening as the last light of the sun was fading from the interior of the PLANT colony of December Three as a man wearing a blue long coat was walking down the street towards the main gates of a walled off estate filled with trees and lush grass surrounding a two-story mansion in the center. After receiving clearance from the guard at the gate the visitor entered the grounds and began making his way towards the mansion at the heart of the estate.

The man had a pale complexion with short blonde hair and gold eyes wearing a white collar shirt underneath and black paints with matching shoes.

When the visitor arrived at the door; a servant the butler of the residence let him into the large home before showing him to the study where the master of the estate was currently residing. The visitor entered the large room that had bookshelves lining the walls and a large wooden desk sitting in front of a large window that provided a wonderful view of a large lake in the distance. Near the heart of the room was a small elaborately polished wooden coffee table lined with gold and leather couches around it.

Seated on one of the couches with his feet up on one side and his head resting against the armrest on the opposite end was the man the geneticist had come to see especially hearing about an unfortunate turn of events that had taken place a few days ago. On the ground surrounding the couch were used tissue bundles along with a few empty tissue boxes littering the ground nearby as well as a few empty bottles of prune juice and a half filled class sitting on the coffee table.

The man lying on the couch was a large man in his early thirties weighting at least over two hundred and fifty pounds with broad, highly elevated shoulders, a round, egg-shaped physique and long, almost comically-proportioned arms and legs. He had a small dome-shaped bald head with small grayish-blue almond shaped eyes and his signature feature his giant, unkempt-looking, rugged and scruffy brown mustache.

The egg-shaped man was wearing black dress-paints a red long sleeved collar shirt with the top buttons undone. His black polished shoes, white gloves and yellow tie were lying on the ground nearby among the discarded uses pieces of tissue.

"I heard what happened Ivo…Patrick explained everything to me." The geneticist began as he stepped into the room. The crying man turned and looked up seeing the younger man entering the room.

"Ulen, why are you here?" Ivo Robotnik said bitterly to his friend Doctor Ulen Hibiki.

"I am your friend…when I heard the unfortunate state you had ended up in while I was visiting the PLANTs on business I decided to come to check on you as your friend."

"What do you know about what happened?" Robotnik said as he sat up using a still fresh tissue to dry his eyes of the latest tears he cried during his moments of self-loathing and sorrow as he tried to pull himself together to engage in a conversation with his friend.

Ulen sat down on the couch opposite of Robotnik as he answered "Only what Patrick told me…it was basic, but I heard Mina had cut her ties to you to devote herself fully to her chosen husband and their daughter effectively leaving your newborn son in your sole care without a mother."

Ivo Robotnik almost broke down again as more tears began pouring from his eyes as Ulen had hit the mark.

"I loved her Ulen…why…why was she deemed compatible and only able to marry HIM and father HIS children. I am not a coordinator so I don't understand what the problem could have been." Ivo said before he broke down completely into another fit of crying and sobbing.

_At least the man stayed away from the alcohol. _Ulen thought while thankful that Robotnik had kept to drinking a lot of prune juice instead of indulging in liqueur. In the years he had known the egg shaped scientist since their collage years Ulen had never seen the genius inventor in such a sorry state of serve depression. In fact he was more so surprised by the fact that Ivo hasn't attempted suicide…yet.

"She said…she said…for the good of the PLANTs and for the sake of the movement, the Zodiac Alliance…she had to cut her ties with me. If anyone knew we were still seeing each other and discovered we had a child together while married to HIM it would have destroyed his political career and ended the movement. Luckily no one found out and HE was away on Earth for a long trip trying to gather funds and resources for the moment from his home country…so he doesn't know about our child." Robotnik said as he struggled to speak those words while trying to control himself, but his heart was broken.

"I…I am sorry Ivo…I wish there was something I could do. I was surprised to hear that Mina wasn't compatible with you considering you're not a coordinator. Not even including the fact that you are the grandson of the man who played a major role in the birth of George Glenn effetely making him the father of all coordinators."

Ulen was at a clear loss for words since he was genuinely surprised when he had heard that Ivo and Mina were deemed incompatible, but instead an arrange marriage between Mina and Patrick's friend Siegel was to be done since they had apparently had the most compatibility genetically.

"It's…not your…fault, but damn it how could have this happened?" Ivo said as he gripped the glass tighter in his hand until it shattered. In a sudden burst of rage Ivo threw his glass across the room where it smashed into a wall breaking into a hundred small pieces. Ulen rose up from his seat and walked over to Ivo's desk where he had extra glasses located. As he grabbed a new glass for his friend the middle-aged doctor eyed the scattered designs and blueprints for new robots including a new spaceship Ulen knew Robotnik was having secretly built a new kind of space ship he designed to allow him to travel beyond the solar system and into the unknown and unexplored regions of space.

Ulen returned to the table where he sat the new glass in front of his friend before pouring him a new drink with what little juice remained in the bottle.

"If I may suggest Ivo…you should do something more creative with your talents. You can't waste away in your study mourning your loss. You have a son to take care of now and how will he think of you if he grows up seeing you like this."

For once Ulen had left Ivo speechless.

"You are without a doubt the most brilliant scientist and inventor in the PLANTs I am positive someone of your genius can do something to change things."

"Change things" Ivo muttered.

"Yes your proposal for a new type of all purpose humanoid like machine…you called it a mobile suit is being looked over carefully by the Zodiac Alliance and the PLANT leaders…when the time is right I am certain this new technology will begin an era of a new type of machine…and weapon. They believe you have come up with the concept for the idea of a possible all-terrain and multi-purpose machine, just as your grandfather Gerald was responsible for George Glenn and in turn coordinators everywhere you may find yourself the father of these mobile suits."

Robotnik was silent once again as he was momentary caught up with his own thoughts so Ulen continued.

"But this is only the tip of the ice berg I am positive you can invent something greater that could cement your place in history just as your Grandfather had done with George Glenn's birth and the rise of coordinators."

Robotnik looked up as some spark had returned to his eyes as if the good doctor had returned to life with a new sense of purpose in those eyes of his having been greatly inspired by Ulen's words. Ulen saw that he was getting through the depressed scientist.

"You're right Ulen…I can build and create just about anything with my great intellect and these hands. I lost the love of my life, but I have a son. I have a reason to live still and I see what I must do now."

Ulen was relieved that he had gotten through and brought the doctor out of his state of depression and back to his old self apparently.

"I am glad I was of some assistance. I can come back tomorrow if you want to talk some more Ivo. I still have a few days before I have to return to the Mendel Colony."

"Certainly…I have some plans about a little trip I am planning on I would like to talk to you about. Can you come back tomorrow afternoon? I am curious to hear about the success of your Ultimate Coordinator Project you mentioned in your last letter to me."

"Certainly and I wish to see your son tomorrow as well."

"Of course"

After bidding his friend good bye Doctor Robotnik made his way up stairs where he walked to a small nursery where his newborn son was resting quietly. Robotnik looked down at the small tiny sleeping form of his son as he began speaking to the young infant.

"You may not have a mother, but you have me and I'll never leave you. Ulen gave me a great idea…with my genius and these hands I can build the idea world a new utopia the greatest empire the world has ever seen. And I'll build it for you, my grandfather was unjustly executed by the government of the Orb Union for his experiments and his desire to help humanity and now I lost my wife to unnecessary arranged marriage. I'll change everything I'll take this world apart and rebuilt it uniting it under one rule…ruled by you and I alone. Someday my son we'll rule this world and maybe even the universe as father and son." Robotnik began laughing as he saw his vision of a new world order with him as its sole ruler where no corrupt politicians or those like Blue Cosmos trying to delay advancement of the human race had no place in his ideal world.

Robotnik would make it a reality no matter what it took and his journey beyond the solar system in his new ship was the key to finding the resources he would need, and perhaps a place to lay the foundation too. For the first time in a week since his son was born and Mina left him Doctor Ivo Robotnik felt alive again.

He will conquer the world and build his empire with his son ruling by his side.

Robotnik affectionately stroked one hand over the sleeping boy's head as the infant laid in a white crib with stuffed white chicken plush dolls around him and a chicken and egg patterned red blanket covering him.

(Present Day; Cosmic Era 71 January 1st)

In Orbit above the planet Mars a massive armada of spaceships had entered orbit around the planet collectively made up of hundreds of spaceships armed with heavy weapons and a variety of weapons while many of the ships were based off of a sea-creature like Mako sharks, Sawfishes, and Manta rays. However the flagship of the fleet was based off of a Whale Shark and was the largest and most heavily armed ship of the entire fleet easily dwarfing the other ships in size and armament.

On the bridge of the flagship; Doctor Ivo Robotnik stood on the bridge as he observed the robot pilots at the controls of his flagship as the mad genius watched hundreds upon hundreds of small manta ray fighters followed by large Egg-shaped unmanned mobile suits based off of his E-100 series robots armed with heavy, but compact energy weapons and a powerful thruster and maneuvering system.

Doctor Robotnik or rather Doctor Eggman as he had been called on the planet Mobius smiled at the deployment of his army as they descended upon a number of the colonies dotted over the surface of the red planet.

"Let it be known to all within the Solar System…Doctor Eggman is coming home!"

* * *

A/N: I thought it would best to keep the chapter short, Eggman is returning to Earth and he's bringing the Egg Fleet with him, modified and better armed for the story :). Anyway let me know how it looks so far constructive criticism welcomed as well as suggestions since this is an experimental fic to try out a new crossover I am doing.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2 The Eggman Empire is here

A/N: thank you for the review…I agree its odd, but I think I can make this crossover work with the right story to support it. It get a little more interesting once I introduce Shadow in the coming chapters, however like Eggman and Gerald and some others I made his story kinda AU as well to accommodate him. Anyway here is the new chapter, please enjoy and suggestions are always welcomed.

Chapter 2

The Eggman Empire is here at last

Somewhere on Mobius a blue burl was speeding across the topical lush landscape heading for the mountains as Sonic the Hedgehog sped by the Emerald Hill region of Westside Island. It has been a quiet three weeks since his last encounter with Doctor Eggman and his latest attempt to take over Mobius, but as always Sonic has been the one force on his world that the good doctor has been unable to beat since first encountering him a few years ago.

Sonic was running along gazing out at the world before him until a familiar voice was shouting his name.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw a red two-seater vintage-style biplane approaching as it was flying down low from the sky as its small eight year old fox pilot at the controls while another passenger was sitting in the back seat. A little older than the fox pilot; the passenger was a red 16-year-old anthropomorphic echidna with white gloves on his hands.

The blue hedgehog came to a stop allowing his friends in the Tornado to catch up with him. Moments later after the plane landed in the middle of the grassy field Sonic joined his friends Tails and Knuckles the guardian of the floating island otherwise called Angel Island.

"What's up guys?" Sonic said as he greeted his friends.

"Hey Sonic you haven't by chance run into Doctor Eggman lately?" Tails inquired.

"No…in fact it's been pretty quiet lately. I haven't seen any sign of Eggman for over three weeks not since he attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds from me. So far he hasn't made any more attempts."

"Well I just found out from Knuckles that Eggman has stolen the Master Emerald from Angel Island two weeks ago." Tails noted.

"I have been looking for that swindler, but I haven't found a trace of him. We were hoping you might have seen Eggman?" Knuckles added.

"This isn't like Eggman to steal the Master Emerald and then not try to attack over the world using some doomsday weapon or something." Sonic said as he was a little confused over his arch-enemy latest actions.

"Something is definitely going on." Tails added.

"I agree…I think Eggman has a base somewhere in the Green Hill area on South Island. We can probably check it out and see if we can find any regarding what Eggman is up to." Sonic suggested.

"Let's go, I can get us there in one hour."

Knuckles and Tails hopped back on the Tornado as the young two-tailed fox powered up the engine as Sonic jumped onto his favorite spot upon the plane the top of the wings were he secured his feet on the place holders for his shoes to secure him to the wings of the craft. Sonic was sure something was going on and he was curious to find out what Doctor Eggman was up to.

Meanwhile across the cosmos; a large shuttle built in the form of a giant egg with large wings on the sides and the bow was designed in the visage of Eggman's face. Upon landing inside the Aries Colony Main Hanger the capital colony for the entire planet Mars, which was also where the leaders of the other colonies not directly under the Aries Colony's jurisdiction would meet to discuss issues that effected the planet as a whole.

The Aries colony was the largest colony on the planet comprised of four city-size domes that provided stable habitable atmosphere for each dome and the people living within them. Aside from the main habitat areas there was a large communication and spaceport in the center of the four domes with a massive power facility built below the structure.

As the shuttle opened and a boarding ramp was lowered; Doctor Eggman disembarked from his private shuttle in the company of his three assistant robots; Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe while being followed by a squad of his new robot shock troops dubbed SWAT bots. Outside the shuttle two dozen SWAT bots stood in single-file lines along the sides of the hanger holding their laser rifles in respectful salute to their creator while at the four corners of the hanger providing additional security were Eggman's new unmanned mobile suits the E-97 Egg Dolls.

Eggman's unmanned mobile suits were based off of the E-100 series robots with reserve joint legs, Egg-shaped bodies with a red, black and gold color scheme with some white lining on their bodies with red mono-eyes similar to the ones seen on the GINN and SWATbot models. Each Egg Doll was armed with a heavy compact energy blaster that carried a beam bayonet under the barrel.

On its arms above its five-fingered hands were a hidden compartment for a small beam saber while on the forearms were energy shield generators. On their shoulders near the head were small dual machines for close range combat with other mobile suits or mobile armors. On the back were wing-like three-engine lightwave proposition for quick and high speed flight and maneuvers. There were smaller thrusters and boosters on their waist and feet for quick movements on the ground and in the air as well as hover convertors in their feet to allow fast and hovering across the ground for swift and fast attacks.

Standing in the middle of the room waiting for the good doctor was a manned mobile suit designed by Eggman. It was similar to the Egg Dolls, but where the model the young piloted was manned the machine was built in the image of Doctor Eggman himself with a black, red and gray color scheme with a little gold lining. It had reserve-jointed legs with three toed anti-armor talon-like feet, concealed double missile launchers on its chest, two on each side of the torso.

Interchangeable hands that could form grasping hands or become a Gatling Beam Machine guns with beam shield generator on the robot's forearms and head-mounted dual machine guns for close quarters combat while a pair of beam sabers were hidden inside the large red shoulder armor of the egg-shaped mobile suit for melee battles.

On its back was a powerful lightwave propulsion system with extendable black demonic-like wings hidden under its black cloak currently wrapped around its body concealing it advance polymer alloy shell. The large mobile suit had a gray horn on the top of its red-dome shaped head and a larger horn on the back of its head.

"Welcome father…I am glad to see you have made it here safely." The pilot of the giant machine spoke.

"We did my son, Mars is ours." Doctor Eggman said proudly as the giant Egg-shaped mobile suit knelt down as it threw back its cloak prior to its cockpit opening up before a young fifteen year old boy descended down from a cable to the ground to join his father. "I was beginning to think this day would never come…the Eggman Empire is finally here! I am glad you are here to enjoy its birth along with me Lucas."

"I am happy for you father…all of your hard work and years of difficult research and development is finally paying off. Our take over only took a couple hours."

Lucas Robotnik; while he didn't inherit the egg-shaped physique his father had, the young fifteen year old teenager did receive his father's unfeasibly high IQ of 300 matching his father in both intelligence and being a natural born prodigy in all fields of science including robotics and engineering despite his age. Lucas had short unkempt messy brown hair with a pale complexion, a slim and athletic build that was in direct contrast to his father's egg-shaped physique.

But like some children he inherited his mother's cerulean eyes, but they were hidden by a pair of black tined Prince-Nez glasses identical to the ones his father wore as well as being almost customary for members of the Robotnik family to wear. Lucas truly like his father was even given a set of clothes that were identical to him except resized to his height and body-shape.

Like his father's Lucas wore a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories. He wore a pair of black contoured, form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large silver buttons on his red coat that also attached to his paints similar to his father's attire. Lastly the young man wore a pair of white, cuff-less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hands.

Instead of a pair of hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles; Lucas actually wore a pair of visor-styled goggles above his forehead. The young man stood about 5'0 compared to his father's 6'1 height.

Finally sitting on his right shoulder was a small one foot-tall chubby, but a vicious looking robotic chicken with gray metallic skin and ash gray coloring on its body while it had a red rooster comb on its head with a razor sharp beak and red and black eyes.

"I am just so happy today I can barely contain myself." Eggman commented as father and son entered the main structure where their escort of SWAT bots was leading them to where the leaders of the Mars colonies were being kept. But on their way to meet the now overthrown leaders a trio of colonist standing with four SWAT bots awaited them in the hallway.

"Father these are the rebel leaders I told you about…with their help and inside information our easy victory was made possible." Lucas began as he went on to introduce the rebel leaders. "To the left this is" Lucas began as he gestured to a young middle-aged man with short buzz-cut black hair, a tan skin complexion, a clean shaven face with blue eyes wearing a black leather vest a white shirt and dark green cargo paints with army-issued brown boots. "Samson Miller; leader of the People of Free Destiny movement I told you about."

"It's an honor to meet you Doctor Eggman" Samson said as he saluted the mad genius.

"A pleasure and I'll be looking forward to working together to laid down the foundation of the newest ruling government body of the planet Mars." Eggman said humbly as he and Samson shook hands.

"And these two are Wendy Winters; Samson's second in command and lastly this is Joe Thomson he specializes in computer hacking and electrical espionage a senior member of Samson's organization."

Wendy was a little older than Samson, but had long red hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless light purple coat and matching white paints and black shoes with a fair complexion. Joe was a little on the cubby side with a long blonde hair, green eyes and a fair skin complexion wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and black jeans with black hiking boots, but he was probably the youngest of the three being in his early twenties.

"I am glad to finally meet all of you…today history is being made." Eggman said with pride in his voice.

"When your son first came to us and proposed what you intended to do…we were a little hesitant, but perhaps this Empire you propose building is perhaps the change Mars needs. We only wish that we choose our paths in life and not be restricted to receiving our paths via our genetic destinies." Samson said as Eggman nodded.

"Not to worry I'll honor our agreement and the people of Mars will be free to chose their paths in life as well as their careers, but to be fair to the other parties I'll leave the genetic destiny selection open to those who still wish to use it. As long as I am made Emperor for life of this world of course" Eggman said with a chuckle.

"Of course sir…the others and the people of the planet Mars have gathered in the main plaza where they are waiting your arrival. The former leaders of the colonies are also there as well."

"Please by all means lead the way and have the SWATbots bring the former leaders to the grand balcony to witness my coming to office." Eggman said as the entourage continued onward.

A short time later; Samson was standing before a glass podium on a large stone balcony overlooking a grand gathering of hundreds of the Aries Colony Citizens standing in very large mass far below. Small pod-like cameras floated nearby projecting Eggman's face onto a pair of large view screens as well as broadcasting what was happening in the capital city to the other colonies throughout the planet.

"Attention people of Mars as of this day our people are free and we can now chose our own destinies, but to lead us into the future and a new age of advancement for our people is the great Doctor Eggman."

Samson stepped down allowing Eggman to assume his place behind the podium.

"Thank you Samson…people of Mars I come before you today to inform you all that as of this day you will no longer be bound by simple genetic test results to determine your lives and your careers. From now on you will be allowed to choose your destinies and the careers you wish to follow."

Eggman's words earned him a growing amount of praise and applause from the crowds below as many of them were happy with the new freedom they received, but Eggman was now about to declare and established a new order that will change everything. How his regain as the new absolute ruler of Mars was going to be was riding on this moment…he would be a brutal tyrant if required, but the doctor thought it might be best not to make any enemies on Mars by becoming worse than the controlling genetic scientists he overthrew. No Eggman decided it would be better and prove the justification for his coming to power to win the people over and secure total control over the planet faster.

"These have been trying times for all of you, but you have passed the test. Freedom to choose our future the most valuable and precious of all freedoms have been restored to you all, but now we stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability of the planet Mars, the colonies will be reorganized into the first Terrestrial Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you, shall last for thousands of years. The Eggman Empire will be ruled by an august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. A new Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution." Eggman said as he shocked and surprised the crowds below as he knew he would, but now it was time to win them over.

"By bringing the entire planet under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued many governments like the ones the divided colonies lead and the governments in power on Earth and the PLANTs will never take root again ensuring unquestioned guidance and direction for the greater good. New regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy and corruption that hinder and weaken the world. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law. Under the Eggman Empire's New Order, your most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded while we advance and become greater than all of the current governments and societies on Earth. Unlike the Alliance and the PLANTs we humbly welcome both coordinators and naturals to our empire since such a diverse population will ensure growth and development of our society into the greatest empire the world has ever seen. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Eggman Empire take heed: Those who challenge our resolve will be destroyed." Eggman declared as he raised his arms up to bask in the thunderous applause and cheers the crowds were showering him with.

Tears began to flow from Eggman's eyes as the cheers felt great as his dream of an Eggman Empire had finally been realized, Mars would be the capital and soon Earth would become part of his newly formed empire. Mars was his to rule and he would turn this red dust ball of a planet into the greatest utopia the universe had ever seen with him as its unquestioned ruler.

Meanwhile back on Mobius; Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were flying over the Green Hill area that made up the coastline of South Island. After scanning the area for a few minutes they saw a tall seven story tower built in the middle of a clearing with a base built around it.

"That must be…Eggman's new base." Tails said as he was brining the Tornado in for a landing, but the base's automated defenses detected the approaching aircraft. Concealed missile and laser cannon turrets began to emerge from underground bunkers around the base's perimeter as they were all locking onto the enemy airplane.

"Oh no…looks like we tripped the base's defenses. Hang on us it's going to be rough." Tails warned as Knuckles held on while Sonic readied himself for a rough ride.

Missiles were sent flying at the small biplane as Tails executed a number or dodge rolls and aerial evasion to avoid getting shot down while at the same time the young two-tailed fox was doing all that he could to avoid getting hit by the laser turrets below.

"Tails give me a power ring and drop me off over the base!" Sonic asked as Tails nodded as he reached under his seat to pull out a power ring for his friend to use.

"Here Sonic!"

"Alright wish me luck…just draw their attention and I'll take care of those defenses."

"Don't count me out" Knuckles said as he unbuckled his seatbelt getting ready to leap from the plane. "I'll deal with those laser turrets."

"Good luck you two!" Tails said as Sonic and Knuckles leapt from the airplane as it flew over Eggman's base.

Knuckles guided down towards the first of the laser turrets near the main twenty foot steel wall that surrounded the base while Sonic using the power ring's power and his fall to gain additional momentum as he performed a mid-air spin dash before penetrating one of the missile launchers before moving on to destroy another one as Knuckles delivered a quick series of punches that destroyed the missile launcher before moving away before the automated weapon exploded.

As Tails continued dodging and evading missiles and laser beams; the young pilot managed to catch a glimpse of what was happening below. Knuckles moved from turret to turret destroying them while Sonic moved like a high-speed pinball with a mind of its own hitting all of the smaller missile and laser turrets outside the base.

A few minutes passed as Sonic and Knuckles destroyed the last missile and laser turret allowing Tails to finally land safely without having to worry about getting shot down.

"That's the last of them" Knuckles commented as he dusted his hands off as he and Sonic met up near the base of the tower.

"This is strange?" Sonic began.

"What is?"

"What do you see?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly…nothing…no robots attacking just those automated defenses."

"You're right that is kinda weird…normally we would be under attack by Eggman's robots by now. You don't think he has a trapped planned."

"One way to find out…we're going in."

The two heroes made their way to the main entrance into Eggman's tower as Knuckles bashed down the metal doors with a quick jab. The two cautiously made their way into the fortress fully expecting a trap set for them, but much to their surprise the tower seemed deserted.

"Alright now this is downright bizarre." Sonic noted.

"Does Eggman have some kind of new game plan or is there something going on that we're missing."

"Let's get to the control center and see what we can find. I am sure Tails might be able to crack the mainframe to find out what Eggman is up to."

"Let's go on ahead while we wait for him just to make sure there aren't any robots lurking around this place." Knuckles suggested.

"Good idea…we'll spilt up and search the tower. Meet back here in five minutes to meet up with Tails. By then he should have found a safe place to land the plane and make his way here."

After his inauguration as the new Emperor of Mars was finished; Eggman retired back to the Final Fortress Flagship of his Egg Fleet. Now that he was Emperor he would rule Mars as he saw fit and the first order on his agenda was building new factories and shipyards to expand his robotic military as well as building Terraforming Generators to begin converting the planet to a lush inhabitable world along with consolidating his power on Mars to ensure his rule would go unquestioned by installing a new robot police force in all of the colonies around the planet.

"Well father the question is now should I call you Doctor Eggman still or Emperor Eggman now?"

Eggman laughed as he replied "Either name will do, but I'll admit I love Emperor Eggman."

"Congratulations doc on your self-appointment to Emperor." Bokkun said with a smile as he floated around in the air drinking expensive canned oil.

"Should we dump Gatorade on your head doctor?" Bocoe offered as his counterpart Decoe were both holding a large barrel filled with Gatorade.

"Uh…maybe later…I am in too much of a good mood to let anything ruin it. I'll admit it seemed a little too easy defeating their defense forces…the Master Emerald powering the weapons and shields of the Final Fortress made this takeover even easier."

"Maybe it helped that the Hedgehog wasn't around to wreck your plans?" Bokkun added.

"Indeed" Eggman said as his good mood was slightly fading with the mention of a certain blue hedgehog.

"What now father?" Lucas asked knowing a change of subject was a good idea since he didn't want to see his father's day of success ruined by the mention of Sonic.

"Now I'll begin Terraforming this world to suit the needs of our people and begin the construction of new factories and shipyards to increase and strengthen our military forces. Not to mention begin setting up a planetary defense network and I must begin changing and restructuring the government of the other colonies and install those new governors I mentioned. Once Terraforming is complete I will build a new city as a symbol of the new age I am brining to Mars…Robotropolis. I have so much to do."

"How can I help?"

"I need you to go to Earth and do a little reconnaissance on current events and evaluate the current state of the world and the PLANTs. I am providing you with the new E-40 Egg Fortress."

"Why can't I take the Egg Carrier?"

"Well for your reconnaissance mission something a little less substantial will better help your mission of checking things out for me. Besides it would be harder to disguise than the Egg Fort…the ship will be disguised as a long-distance traveling interplanetary cargo ship that recently reached Earth after spending a few years traveling from Mars…that will be your official story to use if anyone asks about where you are from. But if you do a good job I'll put you in command of the Egg Carrier how about that?"

"Ok" Lucas said, but he was still feeling a little depress that he wasn't going to be using the Egg Carrier which was the second largest ship in the entire Egg Fleet.

"You can leave when you are ready. Once you arrive I suggest heading to the Orb Union neutral space colony of Heliopolis to gather some intelligence. I'll be catching up on how things have progressed since we left Earth by looking through Mars's historical memory banks inside their computer mainframe, but I want you there to gather some up-to-date intelligence."

"I understand father"

"While you are there see if you can find anything of use or anything we need to know about Orb's latest military research projects. Last I checked Orb's main subsidiary the Morgenroete Corporation has a research and development facility…I want to know what their latest projects are. If you find anything there that could cause us problems then I want you to bring their projects to a permanent halt along with their operations."

"Of course…I doubt anyone there can produce machine capable of matching ours."

"Now don't get cocky…we don't know how far they may be progressing in military research they could have something new and unexpected. Better to play it safe of course"

"I'll look into and see what Orb is working on at their neutral colony. If they are building anything that could prove to be a thorn in our side I'll see to it it's destroyed. But if they have anything useful or interesting I'll bring it back to us."

"Before I forget there is something else on Heliopolis I want you to check out for me. A professor Daniels has been working on a very special geology model as part of a research project he had started before we left Earth those years ago. The potential fruits of that project might be useful."

"What do you mean father?"

"You'll understand once you see it." Eggman commented with an evil grin. "You take care of things near Earth while my squeaky clean image will help me get things done faster here."

"I'll make my preparations to leave at once."

"I have loaded your ship with Egg Dolls, your mobile suit and a number of my other creations. I'll be sending the E-100 robots with you as well along with Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe to assist you."

"WHAT?" Bokkun exclaimed.

"We're going with Lucas to Earth?" Decoe asked as all three robots were surprised that they were going to be accompanying the doctor's son to Earth.

"Yes and I want you three along with the E-100 robots to watch and protect him as well as help him. But I warn you…if anything happens to him I'll rip all three of you apart with my bare hands, sell your internal parts on the internet and then make your metal bodies into toilets." Eggman warned as the three robots were terrified of the doctor's threat which was a sign of his unique management style. If his workers failed him he destroys them.

"We will not fail you sir!" Bocoe declared confidently with a salute.

"For your sakes you better not."

Back on Mobius; Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were taking an elevator up to the main command center after search the base for any sign of Eggman's Robots, but much to their growing surprise none of the doctor's deadly machines had been found with the sole exception of a few cleaning drones going about and cleaning and maintaining the base.

"Now this is just beyond weird…I am sure we should have been caught in a trap." Tails commented as the trio exited the elevator.

"I know now I am sure Eggman is up to something big…its not like him to leave a perfectly operating base like this with no guards or anything around aside from some cleaning machines." Sonic added.

"The fact that he has the Master Emerald alone isn't a good sign."

"I know, we got to find Eggman know." Sonic said as they stopped at the end of a short metal hallway. Before them a large thick metal door was blocking their way.

"Any Knuckles got the keys to this door." Tails asked.

"Stand back!" The guardian of Angel Island said as Sonic and Tails stepped back before Knuckles delivered a powerful right cross and punched a large hole in the metal door. "No weapons or robots popping out of thin air so I guess its safe." With those words the Guardian stepped forward through the hole and into the room beyond where they found the command center for the base.

"Hey Tails think you can hack that computer and see what Eggman was doing at this base?" Sonic asked as Tails walked over to the main control console found on the far side of the room.

"I might take me some time to crack the encryptions protecting it, but I'll give it a shot."

"Go for it…we'll cover you if anything unexpected happens." Sonic said, as he and Knuckles were alert and ready for anything. Although they didn't find any robot guards around there was still no guaranteed that the base wasn't triggered with some kind of trap.

An hour later back in Mars orbit after all preparations were completed; the E-40 Egg Fortress was leaving the vicinity of the gathered battleships that made up the Egg Fleet as the sleek and purple streamlined vessel was now concealed and disguised as a large cargo ship that seemed a bit antique, but it would be enough to hide the true nature of the ship. Under the disguise that hid the space fortress underneath while the disguise that concealed the vessel made it appear similar to the Tsiolkovsky used by George Glenn to reach Jupiter except it was more designed to appear as an interplanetary cargo ship traveling between Earth and Mars.

Underneath its disguise the vessel was considerably different with a streamlined purple hull that was about 490 meters long with a large yellow drill on the prow of the vessel, a red arrow painted above it along the top of the metal hull, a retractable bridge along with two retractable wings on the side of the vessel that boasted two large and very powerful sublight engines complimenting the main engine on the main body of the ship and yellow drills built into the front of the secondary engines on the expandable wings of the ship.

Lined throughout its heavy laminated armored hull was a battery of twenty heavy auto cannons 95 mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS which included thirty hidden surface-to-ship missile launchers along with twenty surface-to-air missile launchers hidden throughout the hull which several of them placed near the drill-prow on the front of the ship. On the sides of the hull near the bridge was a hidden three-large barrel scatter-shot missiles that fired one large missile before exploding into dozens of small needle-like armor-piercing projectiles designed to rain down on enemy mobile units or ships making Swiss cheese out of the enemy or the hull of their ship. After firing the revolving launcher would turn before firing another large missile.

Also hidden along the hull above the retractable wings was a pair of Gallant Mk.10 145cm linear cannons, one on each side of the ship. To compliment it in heavy energy weaponry were a trio of Mk.99 240cm high-energy beam cannons with another trio of beam cannons dotted around the underbelly of the ship. The last armament the Egg Fort had were a pair of powerful high-powered positron blaster cannons dubbed Egg Blasters built along the port and starboard sides of the vessel right behind the prow-mounted drill.

In conjunction with the other weapons the Egg Fort was heavily armed with a formidable defense network of weapons protecting it along with an energy shield that surrounded the ship. Finally it had two launch catapults for mobile suits on the sides of the ship along with one vertical launcher on the top of the deck and other robot attack units along with smaller deployment launchers dotted throughout the ship for different E-series robots for either defense of the ship or launching an attack on a target or a base. Of course it was built and designed for use on Earth where it could enter the atmosphere and then easily return to space thanks to its advance engines or operate as a flying battleship on Earth or if needed it could seek refuge underwater acting as a submersible.

On the bridge of the flying fortress, Lucas Robotnik sat in the command chair of the ship his father had given him to command.

"We'll be breaking Mars orbit in a few moments sir." Decoe noted as he sat at the helm controls while his counterpart Bocoe sat in the co-pilot chair next to him.

"Once we're free of Mars's gravity activate the star drive and take us straight to Earth." Lucas ordered.

"I hope there'll be some good sights on Earth!" Bokkun said as he flew around the bridge holding a small camera testing it out.

"I am sure there will be some nice sights to see, but settle down my little friend." Lucas suggested.

"Activating Star Drive in six seconds, ETA to Earth will be four minutes. We'll reach the Earth, but we'll deactivate the Star Drive once we're within traveling distance to Heliopolis to avoid the use of the Star Drive being seen by any on lookers who may be in the area."

"Of course…proceed Bocoe, but how long until we reach Heliopolis."

"We estimate a few hours at most." Decoe replied.

"Excellent well boys let's go...engage the Star Drive when its ready." Lucas Robotnik said as the disguised flying fortress jumped to light-speed velocity heading for the vicinity of Earth where the vessel would travel to the neutral colony to begin its reconnaissance mission and depending on the situation would act to disrupt things around Earth to pave the way for the eventually Eggman Empire invasion.

Of course providing no one got in way.

A/N: I dubbed Eggman's unmanned mobile suits Egg Dolls as a nod to both his habit of including egg in the name of his inventions and doll was of course included not only to mention their lack of a pilot, but as a short-of tribute to the mobile dolls as well. The son of a mad genius will raise some serious hell on Earth and things will be more interesting when the Alliance and ZAFT will have to deal with talking animal-aliens soon lol. I had some other names for Lucas as well, but the name Lucas stuck with him and as clearly shown by the way he dresses his respects and admires his father to a very high degree. Kira and firends will be appearing next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Prelude to Chaos

Chapter 3

Prelude to Chaos

Back on Mobius; Sonic and Knuckles stood guard as Tails worked at the main computer console trying to hack into it, but so far after two hours of working the young fox didn't have much success.

"I don't think you're going to be able to get into that computer thermal." Knuckles commented.

"Give Tails a chance." Sonic said with a vote of convenience for Tails's computer abilities.

"I am not doubting his skills Sonic…I am just concerned that we have spent too long in this place. This silence is unsettling."

"I know what you mean, but" Sonic was about to say when a cheer from Tails caught their attention.

"I DID IT…I am in"

"Great job Tails." Sonic congratulated as he and Knuckles approached Tails's side and began looking over his shoulder to see what the young fox was looking at.

"About time…anything that can tell us what Eggman is up to?" Knuckles asked.

"I am checking…I am going start going through Eggman's daily operation files, starting with the last few he entered because I am not finding any other ones for this entire week." Tails said as he began checking through Eggman's files looking for something to tell them what the mad genius has planned. "Hey I think I found something…his last daily operation file which was about almost three weeks ago makes mention to a Operation Homecoming."

"Operation Homecoming…odd name, but maybe that's what were looking for?" Knuckles noted.

"Can you find anything else related to Operation Homecoming?" Sonic asked.

"Checking, I am doing a word search to bring up any files related to it." Tails answered as he waited for the computer to compile the files related to or had the words Operation Homecoming in them. After a few minutes saw a complete list of files with those words in them, but the file at the top caught his attention. "Egg Fleet"

"Egg Fleet…that can't be good."

"Open the file Tails." Sonic asked as Tails opened the Egg Fleet file and saw detailed plans and blueprints to the many ships of the Egg Fleet including a detailed schematic to building something Eggman called the Star Drive. "Whoa…Eggman has built an entire fleet of these battleships, and look at all these new robots he has built too."

"That's pure overkill…with an army like that Eggman could have easily taken over Mobius, but that provided we stop him like we have always have."

"If this file says that Eggman has already built this huge armada…then where are they?" Sonic asked.

"I am checking, but I am downloading a copy of this Star Drive to a disc just case. I am going need some more for the other ships. But I did find out where the Master Emerald is…Eggman has installed on his flagship called the Final Fortress as a power source for the ship's weapons and defenses."

"Then lets find this Egg Fleet and sink it." Knuckles adamantly said as Sonic placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Easy there let's find out where he is at."

"I am not finding anything else on the purpose of this fleet or where they are going, but I did find a few references to some place called Earth."

"Earth…you mean another planet?" Sonic asked, as he was a bit surprised.

"Sounds like it…a file related to the planet I found is where Eggman came from. Looks like he's taking this fleet back to conquer it."

"That explains why Eggman has seemed to disappear…he must have gone to Earth and is probably attacking it right now." Knuckles said as he figured out Eggman's likely objective with his massive fleet of battleships.

"Catching him won't be easy now he is light-years away from us."

"That won't stop us…Tails do you think you can build this Star Drive?"

"Yeah…I'll need some special parts, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"We're going after Eggman…if we let him go to Earth with the Master Emerald he may end up coming back for us once he has conquered Earth."

"Right and we have to get the Master Emerald back…there is no telling what else Eggman could do with it."

"Ok I'll get as much information on Earth and his fleet as I can. I got the Star Drive saved to a disc along with the coordinates to Earth. I just need to build it now."

"Alright as soon as you are done lets get out of here." Sonic suggested.

About three days later, light-years away at Largepoint Three, at the Orb Union Resource Satellite of Heliopolis the students from the Heliopolis Technical Industrial College were leaving for the day as the last set of classes were dismissed. A certain group of teenage friends were leaving the main building and heading towards the automatic car stop to take one of the self-driving vehicles to the market district.

All of them were sixteen years ago, but there were obvious differences between all three; making up the group was one young girl with short brown hair, green eyes and a fair complexion wearing a pink blouse with a red working skirt and matching shoes on. The second was a young boy with brown slightly curvy hair and light blue eyes wearing a light green collar shirt with a pair of jeans on and brown shoes while the last member of the group was another boy with brown hair, purple eyes wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans and black shoes on his feet.

"Say Kira don't we have to head to Professor Kato's lab at Morgenroete?" Tolle asked as his girlfriend Miriallia Haw was accompanying her.

Kira Yamato let out a delayed sigh as he replied. "To be honest I would rather not go today…I haven't even finished all of the stuff he keeps dumping on me. We got an hour before I have to be there so I figured we grab something to eat on the way since this is probably going to be another long session at the lab."

"At least he is giving you extra credit for all of your time." Miriallia pointed.

"Its nice, but I would like a day off."

A short time later the two arrived at the market district as the group was looking for a decent place to eat at before going to Morgenroete. After checking out a few potential places the group of college students decided on Subway and went inside to grab a few sandwiches. As they waited in line the trio took a look around the establishment as they waited for their turn in line. One sight that caught their attention was a young fifteen-year-old boy wearing a pair of blue tinted Prince-Nez glasses and clothing no one has ever seen before.

Lucas was sitting down at a window side table enjoying a Feast sub with the works minus the peppers and onions along with a side order of sweet and sour chips and a small soda. His attire and the robotic chicken sitting on his shoulder drew everyone's attention to him. After arriving at Heliopolis his papers and passport provided to him by his father with his fake identify allowed him entrance into the colony while his ship a little too large for the colony harbor was sitting right outside so the young man had to use a shuttle craft to enter the colony harbor before disembarking.

"What's with that guy…his clothes are kinda weird."

"Oh that guy, he's from Mars. He just arrived late afternoon a few days ago on a interplanetary cargo ship that finally reached Earth." The clerk behind the counter commented after overhearing their comment about the boy at the table. "My brother works at the harbor and told me about this huge cargo ship that arrived from Mars with that kid on it. I understand it takes a couple years for a ship to get from Mars to Earth so I can't blame that kid or any other members of the crew for wanting to get off that ship and come down here."

"A Martian…I heard there were colonies on Mars." Miriallia pointed out.

"Yeah just takes a long time to get from here to there. I am not sure if I could handle behind on a ship for that long." Tolle added.

"I wonder how things are on Mars?" Kira wondered.

"Well no one really knows, but according to some sources things on Mars have been peaceful by all accounts." Miriallia answered.

"I guess that's good."

After having lunch the group decided to head to Morgenroete although Kira was still hesitant about going, but the young man still had to go and do the lab work at the research facility. However when the group later arrived at Professor Kato's lab they were surprised to see that Lucas from the Subway was already there talking to the professor.

"Yes on behalf of Morgenroete we'll accept the cargo your vessel has brought us." Professor Kato said.

"I am embarrassed to admit our information on the current state of affairs involving Earth are out of date." Lucas commented.

"Yes I can easily see way the distance between Mars and Earth can hamper communications. Especially with this war going on its even worse now."

"Professor Kato" Kira began as both men noticed the new arrivals in his lab.

"Ah Kira good to see that you have arrived." Kato turned back to Lucas before he said. "Lucas Kintobor I would like to introduce my student assistant Kira Yamato and his friends Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig…all three are from the quantum computer mechanics class I teach at the Heliopolis Technical College."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Lucas said politely.

"Likewise" Kira replied.

"A guy from Mars huh…you're already the talk of the town." Tolle mentioned.

"Ah I remember seeing you three at the Subway a little while ago." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah we heard from one of the clerks there that you're from Mars." Kira added.

"So I really I am getting popular around here already." Lucas said with a grin.

"So how's Mars?" Tolle asked.

"Oh…its peaceful." Lucas said as he thought _now it's peaceful, so I am technically not lying. _"Not a whole lot going on. But from what I have gathered so far Mars is a more peaceful compared to what has been happening on Earth."

"I'll say…war has broken out between the PLANTs and the Alliance." Tolle noted. "Are there any wars going on."

Lucas hesitated for a moment "None right now, when I left everything was peaceful."

"Well its good to hear the Mars Colonies are not at war with each other." Kato commented.

"Indeed, but its equally good to see Orb and a few other countries have managed to avoid getting dragged into the conflict. I have already been trying to catch up on recent events. I also hope to bring all news of what has happened recently back with me to Mars so people there can be a little more up to date on what has been happening here." Lucas said with a faint smile on his face.

"Anyway Kira I have a new program analysis I would like you to look over." Kato said as he pulled a disc from his pocket and handed it to Kira.

"Then I should be off…it was great meeting you all. I'll be around for a week before I depart…I hope to see you all again." Lucas said as he walked out of the lab and began making his way out of the facility.

"Sure" Kira said as the door closed behind Lucas after the young man stepped out of the room.

"Well he is certainly a unique character." Miriallia commented.

"Weird sense of fashion, but he seems alright." Tolle added.

Later that afternoon after the small shuttlecraft docked with the disguised Egg Fort; Lucas disembarked the shuttle and made his way to the bridge of the ship where Decoe and Bocoe were waiting for him. The two robots were at their stations watching the latest news feeds they could get their hands on while Bokkun was watching a children's cartoon.

"Welcome back Doctor Robotnik…how did your second trip to Heliopolis go?" Decoe asked.

"It was fine…the transports are dropping off the cargo father gave me to use as a trading materials to help our cover. But most importantly my bug bots are now inside Morgenroete Research Facility…I even dropped one inside Kato's office where it should be establishing a link to his computer thermal which will create a wireless link for us allowing me to hack into their mainframe from here."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to try and hack their mainframe?" Bocoe inquired.

"Relax the computers aboard the Egg Fort are far more superior than their computer systems. Not to mention I am a very good computer hacker. Even if they detect me they will never catch me…I am already having over a dozen ghost locations set up within the Heliopolis's computer network to cover our tracks and to keep them from finding out it was us."

"Doctor we're getting a signal from the bug bots…one of them has managed to enter a restricted area of the factory. Wireless quantum communication established we're receiving now." Decoe said as he typed a few commands into his control console and brought up an image of the interior the factory on the overhead screen.

Below from where the bug bot was broadcasting as the fly-size robot was sitting on the ceiling of the sealed off factory area as Lucas saw a completed GAT-X102 Duel, next to it they saw the other GAT mobile suit prototypes such as the GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X202 Blitz, GAT-X105 Strike and lastly the GAT-X303 Aegis. All of the mobile suits were completed, but it seemed work crews were trying to put on the finishing touches to make them fully functional.

"Wow so this colony is developing mobile suit." Bokkun pointed.

"I thought ZAFT only had mobile suit technology." Bocoe asked.

"Remember the PLANTs and the Alliance are at war…naturally the Orb Union is trying to develop its own mobile suits to combat the ZAFT mobile suits the PLANTs have should they ever come under attack." Lucas said as he reminded his three helpers of a few facts to consider. "Record and get a good shot of everything…wait zoom in over" Lucas instructed as a group of people talking in one corner of the factory caught his attention.

As the image was enlarged and cleaned up, Lucas saw two people…one was a woman around twenty-six years of age with long brown hair wearing a green cap that matched her work uniform she was wearing and her companion an older man was dressed in similar attire. They were talking to a pair of Earth Alliance officers.

"I see…Orb isn't developing these machines for themselves, but for the Alliance."

"But isn't Heliopolis suppose to be neutral?" Decoe asked.

"It is officially, but it seems the Alliance are taking advantage of Heliopolis's status as a neutral colony to secretly develop these mobile suits without any fear of an attack by ZAFT. They must have some secret alliance or agreement with Orb. Maybe their computer mainframe will tell us more once I hack into it." Lucas said as he began establishing a connection with the bug bot that has linked itself to Kato's personal thermal. "I am logging in…once I am in I'll have instant access to all of their designs and date regarding those machines."

After carefully hacking into the Morgenroete Corporation's mainframe; Lucas cracked their firewalls and established a fake user name and password while making sure to cover his tracks so in the event if he is discovered there will be nothing to lead them to him by passing a few ghost users on their computer network linked to the ghost thermals he created in the Heliopolis Computer Network.

"I am in…accessing mainframe."

"Good luck doctor."

"Let's see…G Weapons…this sounds about right." Lucas said as he began accessing the G Weapon Files. Lucas was silent for several minutes as he quietly studied and looked over the design specs for all of the GAT-series mobile suits including technical specifications for the special technologies they created as well. "Hmmm how did they get this far…these designs are actually not bad. The Operating System for these machines are laughable, but the hardware machines have is impressive. They are even building a new kind of mobile assault ship to carry them in…the LCAM-01XA Archangel, now that's a good looking ship and its armaments are nice. Begin copying everything…this Phase Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid technology they created is going to be useful once my father gets a hold of it."

"We're copying and downloading all of the files now."

"What's this…it seems Professor Kato has his own little project. The Astray Project…more mobile suit designs." Lucas said as he examined the three Astray Mobile Suits Orb was creating. "So Orb is making their own machines…not as good in design and hardware as the Alliance models, but their Operation Systems for them are a little better than the Alliance ones. Decoe copy and download all files related to the Astray Project."

"Yes sir"

"We downloaded all of the files regarding the G-series mobile suits and all related research and development materials including the design specs for all five prototypes including the new ship they are building." Bocoe reported.

"Strange they have already come so far in mobile suit development, but" Lucas said as he continued shifting through files while Bocoe and Decoe carried out the copying of downloads of files that were deemed valuable. Suddenly Lucas came across an image of an old man wearing a white lab coat and turtleneck sweater who bore a very strong resemblance to his father.

"What…great grandpa…why do they have information about him in their system."

"Who is that?" Bokkun asked.

"That is Doctor Gerald Robotnik the greatest scientific mind of his time and my great grandfather as well as Doctor Eggman's grandfather. Great Grandpa did work for Orb as the lead scientist in their government research facility, so I wonder if they were using some of his research for their mobile suit project. Lets see if I can find any information related to him." Lucas said as he began searching the mainframe.

After a few minutes of searching Lucas found some old robot designs that Gerald had created including an ancient robot he had studied which was the ground work for his other designs.

"I see so they were using some of great grandpa's old robot designs for their mobile suit projects. No matter" Lucas said as he suddenly stumbled across a sealed file dubbed top-secret and was password protected. "What do we have here…check file properties." Lucas examined the file properties and saw that the file hasn't been open in fifty years and the original creator of the file was Gerald Robotnik. "Password…Eggman?" Lucas said as he typed in Eggman, but he got an error message.

ACCESS DEINED

"The password breakers aren't working…your great grandpa sealed up that file good. I don't think anyone has seen what was in that file." Decoe commented.

"Then lets crack that password…let's try Robotnik."

ACCESS DEINED

"Damn it…ok" Lucas tried another password, but he got the same message.

ACCESS DEINED

"Damn it" Lucas said as he slammed his fist on the command console. "Wait…I know…lets try Ma-ri-a…Maria."

ACCESS GRANTED

"I did it…I am in."

Meanwhile inside Morgenroete Research Facility, more specifically the security room…Lucas accessing the sealed file alerted the security team inside the room that they had a hacker in their system. At one of the computer control consoles a young man with blonde hair wearing a light blue shirt and black tie was trying to track down the hacker. His superior approached him from behind; he was wearing a black business suit with dark brown hair and green eyes that appeared to be in his late forties.

"Sir we got a hacker…he used an unknown password to access a file in our secured database no one has seen in fifty years."

"Cut off his access!" His superior ordered.

Back on his ship "Damn it they detected us…did you copy those Astray Project files?"

"Yes sir…it's done." Decoe replied. "No one knows we copied the files."

"I am beginning downloading of file." Bocoe said as he was copying the file while Lucas was working against Morgenroete's computer techs to avoid getting caught and cutting his access off.

"Delete the original file when it's done. Leave no traces."

"Deletion of the original file from host computer beginning." Decoe reported.

"Shut down the entire system quickly." The young tech's superior commanded.

"I'll try"

Back aboard his ship Lucas was pushing it as he kept their computer techs off of him long enough for the download to finish and the original file and all traces of it was deleted from their system.

"Download Complete" Bocoe reported.

"Original File has been completely deleted from host computer."

"Good work…now lets see what is in this file." Lucas said as he opened the file to examine its contents. "No way…this is my great grandfather's diary. I am checking out the last entry," Lucas said as he scrolled down to the last entries Gerald Robotnik made in his diary. "I have done it" Lucas began as he began reading the entry out loud. "My greatest design is now complete, the ultimate creature…Shadow. My enemies think they have defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. It sleeps now, but one day it will be reawakened…Shadow will bring total destruction."

"Your great grandfather created the Ultimate Creature?" Bokkun commented.

"Apparently so…Project Shadow, and great grandpa I am going to awaken Shadow for you." Lucas said as he began laughing maniacally. "Quickly log on using the second ghost user we created and I want everything related to Project Shadow from Morgenroete." Lucas ordered as he and his two robot sidekicks were hacking back into Morgenroete's system using a second ghost user. "We need to act fast."

"Shouldn't we wait?" Decoe asked.

"No…if we wait then next time there security will be ready for us…lets do it now before they have a chance."

A few minutes later Decoe found what they were searching for. "Sir I found something…Project Shadow kept in underground vault below Morgenroete Research Facility. I am downloading and copying all files." Bocoe said.

"Good…kill the link once it's done before they detect us again."

"We barely got it…Morgenroete has shut down its entire system. Link cut off…they never found us or know about the other files we copied." Decoe reported.

"Open the files and tell me about the security?"

"The vault itself is not only directly below the facility, but its inside the superstructure of the colony itself…security is tight. The only way in without destroying the vault or damaging its contents is going through the facility and then entering the elevator that leads to it."

"Blast it…we could force our way in" Lucas said as he began considering a plan of action. "But, those mobile suits Morgenroete are building are something we can't allow to continue as well. Prepare all Egg Dolls for combat; also prepare a Combot Team to infiltrate the colony along with a SWAT bot raiding party. Get the E-100 robots ready too."

"WHAT!" Decoe, Bokkun and Bocoe exclaimed together.

"You heard me…tomorrow afternoon we're going to put the breaks on the Alliance's mobile suit weapon's project and deal the first blow to the Orb Union and the Alliance."

"But will your father be ok with that?"

"Of course…after all my primary objective here is to create as much chaos as possible. Not to mention to help our invasion force we need to weaken the Alliance and Orb as much as we can."

"I guess that's true, but I am not sure."

"Speak of the devil, you got Eggman holding on line one." Bokkun noted with a cheerful smile.

"Put him on the main viewer."

A moment later Doctor Eggman's face appeared on the main screen viewer as he locked eyes with his son.

"You are late with your report…anything wrong?"

"No father…in fact I was about to contact you. I just hacked into Morgenroete's computer system and found something you'll find very interesting." Lucas typed a few commands into his control console as he began sending a packet containing a copy of all of the files they downloaded. "The Earth Alliance and Orb are secretly producing new mobile suits here at this colony. The programming and operating systems suck…but the hardware including the technologies they are incorporating into them is quite something."

Doctor Eggman began looking over all of the files Lucas had just sent him…after a few minutes. "You're right…this new Phase Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid are impressive. Still some of these mobile suit designs are not half bad."

"There is something else…great grandpa's greatest creation is being stored here. Project Shadow. I just downloaded his diary a short time ago from their mainframe."

"Really" Eggman declared as he quickly shifted through the files for the copy of his grandfather's diary. "His greatest creation is here…I had seen some data and a few notes making mention to something called Project Shadow my father's old lab assistant had, but I never realized it existed."

"I am going to raid Heliopolis, capture or destroy those new machines as well as destroy all of Morgenroete's production and research facilities. As well as awaken Shadow for great grandpa."

Much to his surprise Eggman was silent, but a few moments of quiet consideration the mad genius nodded his head.

"You have my approval to go ahead with the invasion…do what must be done, but don't forget that other item I wanted you to recover…however most importantly come back safely."

"Don't worry father I already found it…I am sending data you wanted from the Morgenroete University Geophysics Research Department. We hacked the data from their computers yesterday and I was reviewing it before sending it…you should be receiving it now."

"Excellent…take care son, contact me after your operation is completed." Eggman said as he smiled at the second data package his son sent him. With their conversation done the doctor ended communications while Lucas laid back in his chair smiling before turning to Decoe.

"Decoe take the Phase Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid technical specs and follow me to the lab workshop…we're going to make some modifications to my Egg Mobile before the raid."

"Is that why you are waiting until tomorrow?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes…I am going to install Phase Shift and Mirage Colloid on my Egg Mobile."

"What about attaching one of the armor add-ons to it?" Bokkun suggested.

"Then it won't be able to enter the facility or reach the elevator where the vault is. It will still have laser cannon, an energy shield and six mini-missile launchers on it to give me some formidable weaponry."

"I think we could incorporate the Phase Shift Armor and the Mirage Colloid cloaking system to your Egg Mobile sir. We have all of the parts and tools needed…we'll just have to tweak the design a little." Decoe pointed out.

"Of course that is why I am going to help you. Now lets get started the sooner we finish the modifications the sooner we can start the raid…in the meantime prepare all robots for battle and go over the Egg Fort and make sure we are at one hundred percent combat readiness."

"Yes sir" Bocoe and Bokkun said as they offered a salute as Lucas left the bridge with Decoe in tow.

Meanwhile at that moment a late shuttle flight from Earth was arriving at the Heliopolis colony, after the craft docked inside the main harbor its passengers began disembarking. Among them was a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, orange-reddish eyes and a fair complexion.

She was wearing a long-sleeved brown coat with a large black hat that had most of her hair tucked up inside of it. Completing her attire the young woman wore a pair of light tan high-water paints and brown shoes with red socks. In her left hand was a black leather overnight bag while her other hand held her passport and a few other papers that would be required for her to enter the colony.

As everyone else throughout the colony began to retire for the night no one knew that the son of an evil genius was hard at work preparing to unleash havoc and destruction on the colony soon, but unknown to all parties another group had just learned about the new mobile weapons the Orb Union was producing for the Alliance on the neutral colony.

Now they were changing course to head to the colony where they were also planning on capturing them.

A/N: sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the last one and I was going to expand a little on the subway scene, but I decided it was fine as is. Sonic and co will be coming soon and Shadow will be unleashed upon the world and a certain young man will be placed behind the controls of a special mobile suit coming tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Shadows of Heliopolis

A/N: well I took your words into consideration and decide to try it with Lucas attacking Heliopolis and competing with ZAFT for the mobile weapons. I modified chapter three accordingly as well. Enjoy and tell me what you think?

Chapter 4

In the Shadows of Heliopolis

The following morning a Marseille III class ship arrived at the neutral colony, as the Earth Alliance transport ship completed docking producers. The old captain of the transport ship laid back in his chair relived as he took off his hat for a moment to relax as he proudly declared to a slightly younger Earth Alliance officer wearing a blue and light blue work crew jump suit.

"There you have it…this old ship has just completed her final mission. You served admirably as an escort Lieutenant La Flaga I am in your debt."

"Sir I am just glad we arrived here without incident." Mwu La Flaga replied. "Any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We spotted two but it is no cause for alarm. They know they cannot initiate any hostile action once we are docked."

"Because its neutral territory, what a joke that is." Mwu replied sarcastically.

The old captain laughed before adding. "Well its thanks to them our plans have progressed this far. We are fortunate Earth has recognized Orb as a nation."

"Excuse us captain," The leader of a group of five young military pilots asked. The captain saluted them before they returned the salute before leaving the bridge.

"Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?" Mwu asked.

"I know they are young, but they are all top-guns selected to be G-pilots…they'll be just fine. However someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb."

At that same moment a distance away from the colony hiding behind a large asteroid where two ZAFT ships, a Nazca class battleship and a Laurasia class frigate. On the bridge of the Nazca class vessel, the captain of the ship and his superior officer were having a discussion about a sensitive matter as two small vessels were launched from the Nazca class battleship moving silently towards the asteroid attached to the colony.

"Don't look so frustrated Ades?" Rau Le Creuset said to his colleague Captain Fredrik Ades.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be too late if we waited to hear back from the council."

"It will be too late…I have a sixth sense about these things, if we don't seize the moment now we'll later pay with our lives for our reluctance." Rau said as he sent one of the photographs of the new mobile suits drifting by Ades. "The Earth Alliance new mobile weapons…we must seize them before they attempt to move them."

Aboard his own ship, Lucas climbed into his newly modified Egg Mobile as the protective dome closed and sealed around him. Like his father's signature hovercraft the Egg Mobile was a one-man hovercraft with a distinct egg-like shape and a small green circular lamp on the front with reinforced gray metal armor plating on the front, back and around the edges/sides of the vehicle's cockpit while leaving black patches of metal exposed. Going from the left side clear around the back to the other side was a yellow and black striped caution bar right under the metal reinforcement plate that went around the cockpit. And on the sides of the moveable circular lamp on the front where tree-yellow small dome-shaped tips, three for each side making six in all, and finally on the bottom of the craft was a hole where a small red antenna attachment was sticking out while there were small rectangle-shaped red wings on the sides and a red fin on the back side.

Aside from some recent modifications and a custom plush leather seat Lucas's Egg Mobile was identical to his father's where both hovercrafts could be outfitted with an almost endless array of weapons, armor and other gadgets, not to mention it was capable of doubling as the cockpit of someone of Lucas's larger machines with the exception of his own mobile suit.

"This will be too easy…taking those machines and awakening Shadow will be a picnic. As an appetizer I'll crush the Orb and Alliance forces stationed here. Have the Behemoth robots including our SWAT bot raiding parties moved into position?"

"They are ready and awaiting your arrival." Decoe replied as he stood next to the ready Egg Mobile.

"Alright activate the E-100 robots." Lucas ordered, as Decoe turned to five identical robots all-standing at seven feet tall weighing at almost two thousand pounds.

"Alright roll call…first off E-101 Beta," Decoe said as he stood before a black and white with some silver lining E-100 robot with small round green eyes, an egg-shaped body with reserve jointed legs and both arms were built in two guided missile-launchers. The robot eyes blinked twice acknowledging. "Now E-102 Gamma" Gamma like his brothers were identical in design as well, but he had a white, red and gold color scheme with one three-fingered hand on his left arm while his right arm had a energy machine gun that could double as a 15.5 cm smart missile launcher. Like his brother unit Beta blinked its eyes acknowledging Decoe. "Ok moving on, E-103 Delta," The third robot was more identical to Beta with dual missile launchers, but had some improvements to its boosters and a jet pack for flight (Beta, Epsilon, Zeta and Gamma had attachable jet-packs equipped for the upcoming mission), but to set him apart from the others Delta had a blue and silver color scheme.

After getting an acknowledgement from Delta, Decoe moved down the line.

"Ok E-104 Epsilon" The orange and white robot acknowledged the servant of his master. Like Beta and Delta this robot's arms were weapons, but instead of possessing dual small missiles launchers the robot had dual STINGER missile launchers for taking out large vehicles. "Ok last one…E-105 Zeta." Zeta was almost identical to Gamma in everyway including weapons, but he had more of purple, gold and silver color scheme.

"Excellent they are all ready."

"Your objective will be to protect Doctor Robotnik from all harm. If anyone attacks him then eliminate them." Decoe ordered.

"Yes" All five robots said together.

"Our main objective is the recovery of Project Shadow from Morgenroete the machines we'll capture once we eliminated all resistance."

"What about that new battle ship." Decoe asked.

"The Combots have already been deployed to plant explosives when I begin the attack I'll detonate them. The explosives placed in the right places should sink that ship as well as entomb it inside the colony asteroid."

"What should we do?"

"When the attack beings launch the Egg Dolls and have them wipe out all resistance then take out the harbor before moving in. Keep the disguise on the main ship to use it as extra armor until we no longer need it. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir"

"Doctor Robotnik…we detached two ZAFT vessels in the area." Bocoe announced on the overhead speakers.

"I see…so they must have heard about the new mobile weapons too."

"What should we do?" Decoe asked.

"Leave them be for now…but if they try to attack us take them out."

"Yes sir."

"Wish me luck…I'll be back with Shadow." Lucas said as he powered up his Egg Mobile as the crafted floated up into the air before exiting the hanger through one of the small linear catapults with E-100 robots following him providing armed escort.

With Bocoe hacking into Heliopolis's sensor and radar network they wouldn't see the small hovercraft coming, just as they didn't see the smaller robots infiltrate the colony superstructure via maintenance hatches and old passageways that were used by work crews during the colony's construction to move heavy materials through and large machinery.

Lucas had a wide smile on his face as he flew towards the colony deciding to take a maintenance hatch his robots had secured for him.

Around the same time inside the colony, more specifically at the Morgenroete Facility: Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle were inside Professor Kato's lab continuing work on some of Kato's research while the young woman who had arrived late last night was standing with her back against the wall in one corner of the room. Also with them were their other friends Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai Argyle providing assistance with the lab work.

"So what's taking Professor Kato is not like him to take this long?" Kira asked as he was going over a program set up for an exo-skeleton-styled frame they were trying to work on.

"I guess he is held up at an important meeting…he said he had to meet with some of the other researchers today."

As the two talked the young woman tried to open the door to Kato's office, but it was locked.

A short time later inside the asteroid interior of the large floating space chunk that the colony was attached to; a pair of ZAFT red coats in flight suits armed with assault rifles and wearing maneuvering thrusters on their back while carrying a powerful explosive were making their way through the maintenance corridors of the asteroid where they were directly above the Archangel as it sat in dry-dock.

The original raiding and capture unit sent into the colony were moving quietly throughout the area planting explosives timed to go off and destroyed the ship, but as they went about their mission they found that someone else had beaten them to the punch.

"Hey Yzak I thought Dearka and the others had the other sections of the dry dock?" Athrun asked.

"They do, but if they didn't plant this bomb then who did?" Yzak asked.

"Leave our bomb with it and set the timer…we better out of here before this thing goes off. We might have a competitor for those weapons."

Wasting no time Yzak Jule and Athrun Zala quickly fled the area hurrying to rejoin their comrades.

Later near Morgenroete lurking inside the underbelly of the colony, Lucas had joined up with the rest of his gathered robot henchmen. At least thirty SWAT bots equipped with jet packs and maneuvering thrusters armed with laser rifles with grenade launchers attached to them. Accompanying them and standing in for the heavy artillery were ten E-12 Behemoth robots. Giant robots standing at least twelve feet tall with large bodies covered in thick plates of armor with gold lining and large gold clamp-like claws, and a single red sensor eye.

"All forces accounted for…the Combots are taking up positions near Morgenroete to begin infiltration." The lead SWAT bot reported.

"Have all explosives been planted around the Archangel Dry-dock?"

"Affirmative"

"Good…the E-100 robots will follow me to the surface…when the explosion rocks the colony that will be your signal to emerge and attack eliminate all threats and secure the area."

"Understood"

With some assistance the E-12 Behemoth units opened the hatch leading into the colony habitat above them as the E-100 robots remained on the ground while the Egg Mobile ascended into the air while activating its Mirage Colloid cloaking device hiding the craft from sight.

"Attention Egg Fort, begin the attack." Lucas ordered as he sent an audio message to his ship.

Outside the colony a powerful wave of electronic interference suddenly blanketed the area.

"Captain Ades…there is a powerful electronic interference blanketing the entering area. All long-range communications have been completely blocked." A crewmember reported.

"It's not possible...we haven't begun our attack yet?" Ades commented.

"It seems we're not the only ones with an interest in those machines. Get my CCUE prepared for launch." Rau said as he left his chair to make his way to the mobile suit hanger deck. "Launch all mobile suits and move in to conquer the harbor."

"Yes sir"

At that moment aboard the Marseille III class transport class ship, the captain was alerted to the powerful electronic interference blanketing the area.

"Captain all long range communications have been completely blocked out."

"Are the ZAFT ships behind this?" The captain asked.

"No sir…no ZAFT ship is capable of this kind of level of electronic interference." A crewmember replied.

"Damn…have Gale and Luke board their Moebius units, but don't launch them yet." Mwu said as he hurried to the hanger to get ready to launch in his own machine.

Suddenly twenty Egg Dolls were launched from disguised Egg Fort as most of them assumed a defensive formation around the ship while two were heading towards the harbor. On his ship the Vesalius, Rau was entering the hanger when he was informed of the deployment of odd mobile suits.

"Ades change course and move to the other side of the colony."

"Sir?"

"We do not know their combat capabilities…if we can avoid a battle with them then do so. We don't have enough men to fight off that many mobile suits. But we must remain nearby to pick up our men if they succeed."

"But Commander if those machines are here for those mobile weapons then?"

"I am certain our men will succeed, but we need to be here to pick them up. Miguel and Olor pass this along to Athrun and the others…equip Olor's machine with a M69 Barrus heavy particle cannon."

"Commander?"

"We're going to create a new way out for our soldiers once they secure the machines."

Aboard the Egg Fort, Bocoe and Decoe watched the two ZAFT ships suddenly turn and move away from their area moving towards the rear of the colony.

"They are moving away?" Decoe commented stating the obvious.

"Let them go…the doctor said that if they didn't bother us then leave them be focus on defense and securing the harbor." Bocoe replied.

"We should sink them for good measure."

"We have our orders Bokkun." Decoe snapped.

"Oh come on they're not leaving the area."

"They are not attacking us so we leave them alone."

"If the doctor was here he would tell you to sink them."

"Be quiet Bokkun" Decoe and Bocoe shouted.

Outside Heliopolis launched a dozen MAW-01 Mistral mobile pods in a vain attempt to defend the colony. The two Egg Pods moved in and began brutally and mercilessly slaughtering them as the unmanned machines attacked. The mobile pods fired their dual fire-linked 40mm vulcan guns at the charging enemy machines.

The Egg Dolls effortlessly evaded all of their shots before the mobile pods were shot down by their beam rifles while a few were cut in half by the beam bayonets as they flew pass the unmanned machine. Five minutes were as long as they lasted as they were quickly destroyed, but inside the harbor…Mwu was activating his mobile armor the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero.

"Lieutenant La Flaga"

"The harbor is about to be taken over, launch the ship…I am going out too."

The Marseille III transport ship flew out of the harbor while two TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armors flew out along side of it to join the battle. The Moebius Zero flew ahead of the group as the three mobile armors were heading into combat against those machines. The two Egg Dolls entered the harbor blasting and shooting all of the control booths as they went.

Meanwhile at the Morgenroete facility; three of the G-weapons were being moved out to be taken to the dry dock where the Archangel was located to load them up while the ship was being prepared for launch in the possible event that the vessel would need to flee the colony if the worse should happen. The GAT-X303 and GAT-X105 units were currently still inside the factory being prepared to be taken to the Archangel.

From the top of a cliff face overlooking the highway leading into the asteroid interior the reassembled ZAFT raiding party had gathered as the group had spotted the three machines inside their trailers.

"There they are…three out of five." Dearka Elsman said as he took a look at them through a pair of binoculars.

"The other two must be inside the factory still." Nicol Amarfi noted.

"Rusty and I will go after them you guys capture these three. We better move fast." Athrun advised.

"But we have to wait for Miguel and Olor." Dearka pointed out.

"What about those bombs we found already set?" Rusty mentioned.

"There could be another group trying to capture them…let's get into the best position we can and attack. Nicol…you and Dearka still have your bombs right?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah…didn't see any point in using them." Nicol replied.

"Change the timer…set them on a short twenty second fuse. We're going to drop them on the enemy from above, the soldiers will lay down some cover fire to draw their attention; you, Yzak and Dearka will land on the mobile suits' cockpits from above and mount them. Get them up and running as fast as you can." Athrun said laying out a plan of action.

"That sounds crazy, but I think we can pull it off." Yzak said as he and Dearka approved of the plan.

As the ZAFT pilots made their preparations; Lucas grinned as he pushed a button on a remote detonator he was carrying as he set off the bombs inside the dry-dock where the Archangel was sitting as explosions ripped through the dock killing a large number of works as well as destroying the command booth where the captain and senior officers were gathered including the newly arrived G-pilots. The explosion shook the entire colony setting off alarms as evacuation orders were being given for all residences of the neutral colony to make their way into a shelter.

"Begin the attack" Lucas said as watched with glee as the Behemoth robots shot up from the ground smashing their way to the surface followed by the SWAT bots taking to the air with their jet packs as they launched an assault on the research facility. The Behemoth hovered smoothly across the landscape as they charged towards the Morgenroete Facility plowing through everything in their path as they ran over cars and smashing through a couple houses until they slammed right through the walls around the structure as they began attacking the security force stationed around the place.

As the SWAT bots were raining down laser and grenade fire from above the Behemoth robots were slaughtering the security forces protecting the research facility as security guards armed with rifles were being picked up and thrown high into the air while weapon trucks and vehicles were also being thrown around.

A few security force members in a Linear Tank managed to destroy one Behemoth, but a second one flipped over the tank while a missile truck began blasting away at one…however it thick armor provided just enough protection for the machine to weather the blows. A SWAT bot with a grenade launcher as it landed within the facility grounds reduced the truck to scrap, but another missile truck managed to shoot two SWAT bots down before being destroyed by the ones that had successfully landed on the ground.

"SWAT bots move in and begin securing the facility…clear a path I am going in." Lucas ordered as he flew towards the besieged facility with his armed escort following right behind him.

Inside the research facility; Kira, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Sai, Tolle and the young woman were trying to leave the rumbling facility as the battle raged on outside. The group was trying to use an elevator to escape, but when they realized the elevators were out of order due to the attack…Sai opened up the door leading into the stairwell as he saw people inside already walking down trying to reach the bottom floor.

"Hey what's going on?" Sai asked.

"I don't know" One worker replied.

"It looks like some robots are attacking us…they're mopping the floors with the security forces outside. If you're smart you'll get the hell out of here." A second worker answered.

The young girl turned and began running back down the hall of the research lab, when Kira saw her run off the young man followed right after her.

"Hey wait!" Kira shouted as he chased after the girl.

As the two Egg Dolls were closing in on the facility, outside the Moebius Armors were putting up a better fight against the Egg Dolls than the mobile pods, but the Moebius mobile armors were already virtually ineffective against ZAFT's mobile suits…so they didn't last more than a few minutes. Two more Egg Dolls ventured forth from the Egg Fort to deal with them, the trio tried team tactics to take them down, but the egg-shaped robots outmaneuvered their missiles before coming around with its beam bayonet activated cutting one in half as it passed by.

"Gale!" Mwu shouted as the mobile armor blew up.

Moments later Luke was taken down when the Egg Dolls double-teamed him crushing the mobile armor between their beam shields. Now Mwu was the only one left as one Egg Doll went pass the mobile armor piloting heading to the far side of the colony leaving the Hawk of Endymion to go one on one with an Egg Doll.

"Alright you want a piece of me…then bring it." Mwu shouted defiantly as he charged straight at the enemy unmanned mobile suit firing his linear gun at the machine, but the Egg Doll blocked with its beam shield while counterattacking by shooting its beam rifle at the approaching mobile armor. "I am only going to have one shot at this."

Playing a game of chicken with the enemy machine Mwu charged the Egg Doll at full throttle as rolled and dodged every shot the Egg Doll fired at him, but at the last possible moment as the enemy machine deactivated its beam shield and was about to strike with its beam bayonet; Mwu deployed the top and the right-handed weapon pod using the recoil to push himself out of the way while both weapon pods fired whatever weapons they had at the before the beam bayonet sliced through the top weapon pod destroying it while missing the right-handed one.

However with quick thinking and damn good readjusting and maneuvering, Mwu had repositioned the Moebius Zero with its linear gun aiming at the back of the mobile suit. The ace pilot wasted no time deploying the rest of his weapon pods and began pounding away at the back of the Egg Doll hitting it with all the Moebius Zero had.

The Egg Doll failed to turn around in time to defend itself as it had been forced to shield itself from the second weapon pod Mwu had left. The Egg Doll stopped suddenly as it began sparking from damages inflicted upon its backside before exploding.

"Whew…that was a little suicidal." Mwu commented to himself while making a mental note to not try playing chicken with an enemy machine again.

"I don't believe it…a mobile armor defeated an Egg Doll?" Decoe said in shock as they had just witnessed the impossible happen. "The Egg Dolls easily creamed the mobile armor defense forces on the planet Mars…how did this one win?"

"He must be an ace pilot with incredible luck…no matter we'll send a couple more after him." Bocoe suggested, but before he could send four more after the Hawk of Endymion. Mwu recalled his mobile weapon pods and retreated into the colony itself via entering what was left of the harbor. "He's going into the colony."

"Don't worry the other Egg Dolls we have inside the colony will get him. I'll send them a new set of orders to double team and shoot him down on sight." Decoe said as he transmitted a new set of orders to the two Egg Dolls inside the colony.

Mwu was flying through what remained of the colony harbor as he was checking the status of his mobile armor. Although he was still in good shape the Moebius Zero had lost one weapon pod taking down one of those machines, granted it was a small victory, but Mwu knew if they sent the rest of those machines after him he would be as good as dead. His only chance for survival and saving the G-weapons was to head inside the colony and help defend Heliopolis hoping those weapons were ready for combat. With their help he'll have the firepower he'll need to turn this battle around.

Around the same time at the other side of the colony, specifically at the section of the colony where the cylinder was attached to the asteroid; Rau, Miguel, Olor and Mathew were inside their respective mobile suits as Olor was taking aim with the heavy beam cannon blasted open a large hole in the colony wall creating an quicker route to where the team was located after picking up their signal.

"Mathew and Miguel proceed into the colony and find Athrun and the others. Tell them of the situation and meet us out here. Hurry both of you…we don't have a lot of time."

"Yes sir!" The two pilots said as they entered the colony while Rau and Mathew would cover their escape route.

"Commander we got incoming…one enemy machine." Mathew warned.

"I knew it…get ready Mathew, and be careful we don't know what that machine is capable of." Rau said as he moved in to attack the approaching enemy machine.

Inside the colony, the first of the two Egg Dolls was arriving at the Morgenroete Facility as it began attacking the ground forces surrounding the city firing its machine guns mounted on its body at the remaining artillery vehicles nearby. The second Egg Doll was heading for the three trails following a small group of SWAT bots and one Behemoth robot.

Inside the factory, Kira had caught up to the young woman inside a darkened corridor as he took the young woman by the arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Hold on its dead end up ahead." Kira shouted.

"Let go of me…there something I have to check on myself."

"What are you crazy you heard" Kira began, but was cut off by a sudden gust of air that surged through the hall from an explosion that shook the structure. The two were unharmed, but the surge of wind blew Cagalli Yula Athha's hat off. Kira looked at the young girl in confusion as he muttered. "You're a girl?"

"Yeah what do you think I was…let's hear it?" Cagalli snapped.

"Well uh" Kira said at an obvious loss for words.

"You better hook back up with the others."

"Easy for you to say how will I retrace my steps? Lets see lets go this way" Kira said as he dragged Cagalli down one of the hallways leading to the factory area of the facility.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Cagalli snapped.

"Jerk?" Kira said with a bit of confusion on his face.

"I did not think that we would get involved."

"Don't worry everything will be alright I think there are some shelters in the factory district." Kira said as the two hurried down the hall heading for the factory district, but meanwhile a few floors below them Lucas was entering the facility with his robot escort following right behind him using one of the freight entrance for heavy materials and machinery.

"Let's see the elevator leading to the lower levels should be just ahead."

The Egg mobile floated forward as it came to a large freight elevator.

"The rest of you stay here and guard my way out…Beta and Gamma with me."

"Yes master" Beta and Gamma replied together as the other robots took up defensive positions ready to defend the area against anyone attempt to enter. The elevator was only large enough for two of them plus Lucas's Egg mobile not to mention the weight of the two robots was redlining the elevator's weight maximum limit. Thankfully the elevator was capable of handling at least close to six thousand pounds.

The robots and their master descended into the lower levels of the Morgenroete Facility where Lucas was drawing closer and closer to a slumbering Shadow.

Outside near the entrance into the asteroid satellite the colony was attached to, a fierce battle erupted as large bombs where dropped from above landing near the trailers as the explosions destroyed large trucks and sent people and debris flying into the air. Amidst the confusion the ZAFT soldiers sent with the pilots to capture the enemy machines merged from their hiding spots as they began firing on the survivors while hurling grenades at them. With their attention successfully drawn away from the red coats above them. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol landed on the chest of the respective mobile suit they were going to capture. After making short work of the guards around them, the ZAFT pilots boarded the machines and went to work disarming the self-destruction before reconfiguring the operating system to allow them to successfully operate the prototype weapon.

Not long afterwards an Egg Doll arrived along with the SWAT bot squad and Behemoth robot as they ripped into the survivors of the escort protecting the three G-weapons while the Egg Doll turned and began blasting away at the ZAFT soldiers hidden nearby using its beam weapon to make short work of them.

Several minutes passed as the dust settled down and everything was silent as the SWAT bots and their robotic allies had finished both sides with only two SWAT bots from the squad remaining while the Behemoth was damaged suffering from a few artillery hits to arm and chest.

But as the Egg Doll was looking down to inspect the Duel Gundam, the mobile suit's head suddenly turned as it fired its CIWS at the enemy mobile suit before raising its beam rifle up to shoot the mobile suit in the face before it could counter attack. The Duel and the Buster Gundams rose up as they began blasting away at the surviving SWAT bots and the Behemoth robot using their CIWS head mounted guns to take them out quickly.

"Not bad" Dearka said as he checked out the controls.

"Amazing how much that playing possum trick seems to work." Yzak commented with a smile.

"Lucky for us it took us awhile to get these machines working otherwise we would not have been in a prefect position to ambush that enemy machine." Nicol added.

At that moment Olor and Miguel arrived on the scene.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Miguel called out.

"We are ok Miguel, we got three of the five machines so far."

"I knew you guys could pull if off. But where are Athrun and Rusty?"

"Two of the machines are still inside the factory they have gone over there with the remaining soldiers to capture them."

"Damn it…I am going over there to cover them. Olor brief Yzak and the others on the situation outside before heading back up to meet up with Commander Le Creuset." Miguel said before taking off for the factory while Olor began brining Yzak and the others up to speed on the situation outside the colony.

Back at the Morgenroete Facility, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius was in the fight for her life as she was taking cover behind a heavy stack of metal containers as she fired her automatic machine gun at the approaching SWAT bots as they were tearing through them. There were only a small few of them remaining, but they were badly outnumbered and outgunned. But thankfully a few well-thrown grenades had managed to eliminate a few of them, but the situation still didn't look good for them.

"Prepare X303 and X105 for combat now." Murrue ordered.

Meanwhile on the catwalk above them, Cagalli and Kira emerged and saw the two prototype mobile suits before them below along with the fierce battle happening.

"Those are" Kira began, but stopped when he saw Cagalli drop to her knees and began sobbing.

"I knew it…the Earth Alliance new prototype mobile weapons…father I know you betrayed us all." Cagalli shouted as Murrue heard them assuming them to be an enemy took a few shots at them, but luckily for her Cagalli was pulled away by Kira missing the bullets fired at them. Murrue realized her mistake before turning back to the fight at hand before moving to the Strike getting ready to board the weapon.

Meanwhile sitting on the metal rafters above them Athrun and Rusty were observing the situation.

"This is looks bad; robot soldiers, who would have thought?" Rusty noted.

"We can still do this, but it will be very risky. I'll grab that one" Athrun said as he pointed to the Aegis mobile suit. "Rusty do you think you can grab the last one."

"With their attention on those bucket heads…no problem."

"Get ready" Athrun said as he and Rusty moved into position to drop down on the new mobile suits while the few ZAFT soldiers that followed them took up positions ready to cover them. Meanwhile as Kira and Cagalli were attempting to flee to a set of shelters an explosion shook the facility again as the ground below them began to spilt open. Cagalli slipped and fell through the growing hole landing into an exposed ventilation duck as she slid down vent to the lower levels while Kira had barely managed to grab onto some broken steel reinforcements inside the concrete that he used to pull himself back up.

"Hey" Kira shouted for the girl but he got no reply. "Damn it" With nothing else he could do Kira pulled himself back up and began running back the other way since his pathway to the shelters he was heading to was cut off.

As Kira was running back he looked and saw a red ZAFT soldier leaping down from above heading straight for Murrue.

"Above you!" Kira shouted as Murrue turned around and saw the ZAFT soldier above her. Murrue dodged his gunshots before shooting Rusty four times in the chest killing him.

"RUSTY!" Athrun shouted as he successfully landed on the top of the Aegis Gundam while he noticed a certain young man on the catwalk behind the Strike. _It can't be. _

"Come here!" Murrue demanded.

"No thanks I am heading to the east block."

"There is nothing left beyond that door." Murrue replied as an explosion from the east block shook the facility again. With nowhere else left to go Kira leapt down onto the top of the Strike Gundam's chest missing its face.

With nothing more he could do Athrun climbed into the Aegis and began activating it while Murrue dragged Kira into the Strike Gundam as the factory around began falling apart as another series of explosions were tearing it apart. The Strike Gundam followed by the Aegis rose up breaking their restraints.

The battle of Heliopolis was just beginning…now it was question of who would escape the colony alive with the new mobile weapons.

A/N: I'll probably move this story into the crossover section right before the next chapter update so those with story alerts on it at its new location right off the bat. I just posted it here for a trail run and also I guess I was just more comfortable posting it here. And Cagalli fans don't worry she survived.


	5. Chapter 5 Flight of the Survivors

A/N: sorry this took awhile, but the update is in.

Chapter 5

Flight of the Survivors

Sonic and Knuckles were sitting in the living room of Tails's house on his home island as the young fox was busy inside his workshop completing the final touches on the new vehicle he had been building, but was now making some modifications and additions to the craft in question. Sonic the acquisition of the parts Tails needed while Knuckles assisted Tails with all of the heavy lifting and labor since there was only so much a fox as young as Tails could do on his own.

Once their respective tasks were done, the two were encouraged by Tails to take a break while he finished the final touches on the new craft, which thanks to their help was on the verge of completion. The two heroes were quietly relaxing while waiting patiently for Tails to finish…finally after two hours when the two were dismissed the young fox child emerged from his workshop having finally finished.

"I am done…she's ready to fly."

"Finally" Sonic replied as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on as he and Knuckles followed their friend into his workshop to see the finished product.

The craft before them was completely different from the Tornado because the new craft Tails had constructed looked more like a fighter jet than a biplane with a length of seven meters long and a wingspan of about twelve meters and about almost five meters in height. It had four wings behind near the cockpit in an X-shaped configuration with two large engines on the back of the craft with two rudders on the back for increased stability in flight. It had some black and red lining on the craft including some gold on the nose and near the engines. However what made this craft completely different aside from a large number of modifications and design features was that unlike the Tornado this craft could take up to four people, with two in the cockpit and two more in an additional passenger pod/capsule near the rear of the craft.

"Nice" Knuckles complimented appearing to be a little impressed with the design.

"I was building it originally to combat Eggman's flying fortress and built it so it can fly into space to reach those orbiting space stations he sometimes builds, so it was easy to modify it to travel to other worlds."

"It looks great Tails."

"Thanks guys" Tails said proudly.

"So how soon can we take off?" Knuckles asked.

"Well we're ready to go right now if you guys want." Tails replied while the two were talking Sonic took a glance out the window and saw someone coming.

"Let's go then" Sonic said as the blue hedgehog quickly hopped into the newly completed aircraft's passenger pod near the rear of the craft.

"What's your hurry?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey we got to find and stop Eggman and get the Master Emerald back…so let's get moving."

Tails and Knuckles agreed with their friend as they all boarded the X-Tornado before Tails switched on the engines and the aircraft engines roared to life as the workshop's roof was opening up to allow the plane to take off.

"Here we go!" Tails said as the plane and the floor it was on reclined back as they were about to be literally shot into the sky. At the moment Tails fired up the engines to full throttle the plane was shot into the sky was it was quickly climbing to break through the atmosphere.

Outside the workshop at that moment a certain pink hedgehog in a red dress arrived looking up at the aircraft as it quickly disappeared from sight.

"Sonic…come back here!" Amy Rose snapped.

Deep within the sublevels of the Morgenroete Facility, Lucas along with Gamma and Beta continued down the corridor leaving deeper and deeper into the sublevels. After getting off the elevator when went as far down as it could go, Lucas and his escort were heading to secured elevator that would take them directly to the vault where Shadow was kept.

"We're almost there…just a few more yards ahead."

Suddenly a ventilation duck fell open and falling onto the ground ahead of them was the young woman that had been with Kira. Cagalli landed right in front of the trio as Beta and Gamma were already pointing their weapons at her ready to fire if she attempted to attack their master, but her saving grace was that the two robots didn't detect any weapons on her so she was safe…for the moment.

"Now what do we have here? A lost tourist perhaps?" Lucas mocked as he floated a little closer to the young woman as she was trying to get up. Cagalli realized her situation when she looked up at the two towering robots and their master sitting inside his Egg Mobile.

"Who" Cagalli began as she got to her feet, but stopped when she saw Gamma's gun-arm pointed in her face.

"Now young man what is your name and what are you doing here in Morgenroete. I doubt you're a kid student who got loss."

The princess's face began turning bright red at the comment in her anger; she couldn't understand how people easily mistake her for a guy.

"I am a girl you asshole!" Cagalli snapped.

"Really" Lucas said with a confused expression as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them with some fabric from his coat before putting them on again. "You kinda look more like that one boy from Kato's student research group. Are you two brothers?"

"I AM A DAMN WOMAN HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT TELL!" Cagalli shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Wear a dress then" Lucas replied calmly before in a fit of rage Cagalli lunged at the young man in his hovercraft, but the young genius drew out a small pistol from a hidden compartment and shot Cagalli with a stun gun that knocked her out in one shot. The princess of Orb was now laying face first on the ground unconscious, but she was otherwise completely unharmed. "People these days…Gamma grab her and hold onto her. I'll look into figuring who she is later."

The group continued on until they reached the end of the corridor where a pair of thick armored doors stood covered in dust and some cobwebs signs that the doors before him hadn't been opened in a long time. Finding a small wall-mounted computer control; Lucas hovered in close as he had to get up to reach the control panel.

"Let's see…I'll put in a new user id…password…Maria." Lucas said as he pushed in the required commands. When the computer accepted the password the heavy doors opened for the first time in long time. The elevator was only small enough for Lucas and his Egg Mobile to fit through so the young man decided he would go on alone as Gamma and Beta stood guard with her unconscious prisoner.

Descending into the lowest level of the facility Lucas disembarked from the elevator as he entered into a large and spacious storage room with only one object in the room. On the other side of the room attached to the wall stood a large machine covered in frost with a human-size capsule large enough to hole an average-sized person built into it. Judging from its design it was sleeping capsule designed to keep one occupant in suspended animation.

"This is it…now great grandpa it's time to awaken your greatest creation. I just use my new user id I created and open this thing up and awake up your creation." Lucas said as he climbed out of his hovercraft and approached the large machine as he knelt down next to the small computer control next to the capsule.

Try as he might Lucas couldn't see who or what was inside due to fifty years worth of ice and fog covering the glass, but the young man did see someone inside. After wiping away from frost covering the control panel Lucas wasted no time deactivating the machine and opening it up. Steam shot out of a pair of vents above the machine as sleeping occupant was beginning to awaken as the glass slowly opened and a thick blanket of fog filled the room.

Moments later something rose up from inside the capsule standing at three feet and three inches tall, but what surprised Lucas was the silhouette he was seeing…it wasn't human at all…it was hedgehog shaped. As the fog finally cleared Lucas saw the Ultimate Life form his great grandfather had created.

Gerald Robotnik's creation stood before him with coarse and close-lying black fur with red highlights on several parts of his body including his quills, arms, legs, and on the upper corners of his eyes. Like Sonic and Amy he also had tan skin muzzle and inner ears with thin and wiry black-furred arms with large, very serious looking eyes with ruby red irises, black pupils and glassy white sclera along with black eyelids. His six elongated quills, most of them were coming out from the back of his head while the outer four are bent upwards and lastly a triangular patch of tufted white fur on his chest.

Aside from his physical appearance he wore a pair of white gloves backed by black, red-tongued cuffs and gold energy rings on them. Finally he wore a pair of speed-enhancing white, black, red and yellow air shoes installed with five jets, but they also had gold rings above the ankles similar to the ones on his gloves.

"Are you my grandfather's creation?"

The black hedgehog knelt down before the surprised young man as he said "My name is Shadow…you have awakened me from a state of suspended animation. I am very grateful…to show my gratitude I am at your command."

"Doctor Robotnik" A voice spoke from the Egg Mobile as Lucas hurried over and saw Decoe on the video screen on his main control panel. "Doctor Robotnik we have a slight problem."

Meanwhile above ground, outside the Morgenroete Facility…the battle was finally dying down as the last of the research facility's defenders had been slain by Robotnik's robotic shock troopers and heavy machines while civilians were fleeing to whatever shelters they could reach. Kuzzey, Sai, Tolle and Miriallia having lost track of their friend Kira were now trying to find a shelter to escape to, but so far every shelter they had found was already full.

The group wandered outside of the main complex as they saw the remains of military and civilian vehicles scattered all around them along with slain bodies of Morgenroete security and Earth Alliance members lying around.

"What the heck happened out here?" Tolle as he and everyone else saw the devastation around them.

"It looks like a warzone." Kuzzey commented.

"We got to find another shelter and fast." Sai advised.

Suddenly a large explosion was seen from the factory district as two Gundam mobile suits rose up from the collapsing facility; the Aegis followed by the Strike emerged from the burning ruins as the two Gundams landed near one another. As Athrun went to work reconfiguring the operating system of his newly acquired machine the Strike Gundam was taking its first, if not rather unbalanced, steps into the world.

"Are those mobile suits?" Miriallia asked.

"They don't like any ZAFT ones I have seen?" Tolle added.

Suddenly a Behemoth waltzed by them only sparing them a momentary glance before continuing onward while a pair of SWAT bots was following not too close behind. As the giant robot had done the two machines had only spared a moment to glance at them scanning them for weapons. After demeaning them non-threats they began to move on.

Freaked out by the appearance of the robotic soldiers Kuzzey eyed at assault rifle lying on the ground near the corpse of an Alliance soldier deciding to arm himself, but when Kuzzey took the weapon into his hands the SWAT bots detected the threat as they turned around in one sharp move aiming their weapons at the young man.

"Kuzzey!" Tolle and Sai shouted, but it was too late as the two SWAT bots ruthlessly gunned down the young man.

"Threat eliminated" One of the SWAT bots said before turning around and continued following after the Behemoth robot.

"They only noticed us when Kuzzey picked up that rifle." Sai said as looked down at the lifeless body of his friend. "Those…machines are programmed to only target anyone who's a threat…anyone carrying a weapon."

At that moment Miguel arrived just ahead of an Egg Mobile that was moving in to engage the two mobile suits that had emerged from the facility. However the enemy machine had taken notice of the GINN that had arrived and was changing targets as it was beginning to take aim at the GINN since its AI considered the GINN more of a threat considering the incomplete status of the Alliance mobile suit's operating systems.

The egg-shaped robot moved towards it target as it fired four shots from its beam rifle as it hurried towards the GINN. Miguel dodged the shots taking cover behind a building, but one of the four shots grazed his machine's shoulder armor.

"Athrun, Rusty" Miguel called out to the two machines.

"We lost Rusty…an Earth Alliance officer is piloting the last machine." Athrun reported sadly.

"Athrun you need to get your machine out of here…I'll see if I can recover this one after I take care of that thing. It's getting pretty bad out there; Commander Le Creuset and the others are trying to secure a path for you guys to escape. I am transmitting the coordinates…head to that location and hook up with the others I'll be along soon." Miguel said as he began exchanging weapon fire with the Egg Doll.

Athrun was hesitant to leave at first as he looked at both Miguel and Kira inside their respective mobile suits.

"Damn it Athrun go now!" Miguel shouted as he threw his gun at the charging Egg Doll right before drawing his sword to engage the machine in melee combat.

Athrun engaged the thrusters of his machine and took to the air fleeing the area. Meanwhile inside the Strike's cockpit; Murrue and Kira saw the two machines fighting it out while ignoring them for the most part. Murrue was completing stepping in, but that would leave her open for attack from the GINN. Kira on the other hand was horrified by the devastation caused by the battle being waged around them.

At that moment Miguel was putting up a fierce fight against the enemy machine as he managed to push the machine back a few feet before the Egg Doll began fighting back with its beam saber mounted on its rifle. Miguel backed away to avoid getting cut in two as the Egg Doll went on the offensive.

The GINN was quickly being overpowered as its sword was cut in half by the attacking Egg Doll before being kicked to the ground, but Miguel engaged his machine's thrusters and narrowly evaded a death blow from the egg-shaped machine grabbing hold of its machine gun once again before shooting at the unmanned machine.

Miguel managed to land a few shots on the enemy machine…although he didn't destroy the machine when his shots struck the chest area near the head he did notice some minor damage to the armor creating a small hole. If he could land a shot through that hole in the armor then Miguel could win against the Egg Doll.

But sadly before he could do any more the Egg Doll shot Miguel in the stomach of his GINN before the machine exploded.

Now with one threat eliminated it turned its attention to the Strike.

Meanwhile outside the colony's exterior wall; Commander Rau Le Creuset was engaged in battle against the Egg Doll trying to keep the machine's attention on him so Mathew could get a clean shot at it while at the same time Rau was trying to gauge the machine's capabilities. None of them realized that another pair of Egg Dolls was closing in from the other side of the colony.

After blocking a few shots of beam fire Rau saw an opening and took it as he aimed the small Gatling gun mounted on his shield and fired it at point blank range unleashing a barrage of modified rounds from his M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system tearing into the Egg Doll before disappearing into a fireball.

But when Rau turned around Mathew had been jumped by the other two Egg Dolls as his mobile suit was completely decapitated by the two unmanned machines. With two more enemy machines to face Rau steadied himself for an all out confrontation between the two machines as the two Egg-shaped mobile suits charged straight at the CGUE mobile suit.

Rau backed off and side-stepped to the right to avoid the first one, but the other Egg Doll slammed into the masked commander's mobile suit. The CGUE delivered a kick to the enemy machine forcing it back as Rau tried to counter attack, but the first Egg Doll was aiming its beam rifle at the white mobile suit.

The masked commander realized the danger and quickly backed away getting out of the line of fire, but he countered by firing a full spray of bullets from his rifle at the two machines. Although they were blocked by the two enemy machines, Rau used the opportunity to put some distance between the two Egg-shaped mobile suits and his own machine.

Seeing a warning light that his rifle was out of ammo, Rau switched out ammo clips with a spare one he had stored under his shield arm, but in any event it was his last one. If he ran out of ammo now then his opinions for fighting the unknown machines would be greatly reduced leaving him in an unfavorable position.

After considering his opinions and the situation Rau had an idea to improve his changes as he flew straight both mobile suits firing his rifle at the closest one. After deploying their beam shields the two machines fired their beam rifles. The CGUE was narrowly evading and dodging the beam shots by a hair as it turned and twisted to the sides while passing beam rifle shots left black graze marks on the limbs and shoulders of his machine showing how close the Egg Dolls came to hitting their mark.

At the moment Rau came between the two machines he fired a spray of bullets into the direction of the first Egg Doll on his right while he fired the vulcan cannon mounted on his shield at the other Egg Doll before turning over continuing his assault on the two machines as he was quickly moving backwards away from the two machines while he kept his sights on the two.

Rau came to a stop as he quickly tossed his rifle aside to grab Mathew's large energy cannon aiming it at the first Egg Doll. The masked commander wasted no time in firing off a shot as he just barely managed to deliver a killing shot to the unmanned machine before it could raise its beam shield up to defend itself.

Although he scored another kill Rau was unable to take out the second Egg Doll due to the fact that unlike its unfortunate compatriot it managed to raise its beam shield in time. But all in all Rau had only one more Egg Doll to finish off. Before the battle could continue Rau detected new comers to the battle as he turned and saw a GINN leading out three prototype mobile suits.

"Commander Le Creuset!" Yzak called out over an open com channel.

"Yzak…you and the others form up and surround that enemy machine." Rau ordered as the battle had just been tipped to his favor. "Hit that machine with everything you got." The CGUE charged in first as the Duel, Blitz and Buster followed suit along with Olor as they joined in on the attack of teaming up against the enemy machine.

Rau raised his shield up as he blocked and weathered the beam rifle shots being fired at him while Yzak and Nicol were closing in for the kill while Dearka was hanging back ready to deliver some support fire. Rau slammed his shield against the beam shield of his foe as Nicol and Yzak double teamed the enemy machine with Yzak driving his machine's beam saber into its back while Nicol stabbed the enemy machine with his shield arm's built in beam saber.

The three machines backed off and watched as the enemy machine exploded.

"Are you alright commander?" Olor inquired.

"I am fine Olor, but I am afraid we lost Mathew."

"Damn it…where did those damn machines come from?" Dearka inquired.

"That is something we'll need to investigate…where are Athrun and Rusty?"

"I am here commander, but we lost Rusty. An Alliance officer managed to board the last machine." Athrun voice said on the comm. channel as he had just barely exited the colony through the hole the group had made.

"Rusty too…whoever these bastards are will pay" Yzak snapped punching the side of his cockpit.

"Easy Yzak, Athrun where is Miguel?"

"He stayed behind to cover our escape both he and the last machine are fighting one of the unknown mobile suits you have been fighting."

"I see…Athrun you and the others head back to the ship. I'll head into the colony and see if I can give Miguel a hand."

"Commander Le Creuset let me go…your machine has already taken a beating."

"Are you sure Olor?" Rau asked after he eyed the energy indicator on his machine seeing that he was running dangerously low on power.

"Yes sir I volunteer to give Miguel a hand."

"Very well permission granted…if Miguel has been killed in action by the time you arrive you are then to disengage from the battle and return to the ship. We lost enough men today I have no intention of losing anymore."

An uneasy silence fell upon the group until Olor spoke. "I understand sir…I'll return to the ship when my mission is complete." Olor took off and descended into the colony as Rau issued new orders to his subordinates.

"Everyone grab whatever remains of these unknown machines you can find. We're taking them back with us to the ship for examination. Perhaps we can find a clue as to whom or what faction is operating these mobile suits?"

Meanwhile inside the colony Kira and Murrue were now forced to engage the Egg Doll in battle as it put away its beam rifle and instead kneeling down to pick up Miguel's sword. The Egg Doll instead of destroying the Strike was going to attempt to capture it when its AI observed how it could barely move around properly taking into account all of the information its internal computer had on the machine.

It couldn't even be considered a real threat.

The Egg Doll advanced upon the Strike Gundam with the GINN's heavy sword in hand as it planned to batter and knock the Strike around until either its pilot was dead or until the Phase Shift Armor had drained the machine's battery. The Strike despite its slow moment was doing its best to shield itself from the hammering sword strikes and kicks.

A kick to the stomach sent the Strike Gundam falling back onto one of the research buildings causing it to collapse under its weight.

"What is that thing doing?" Kira inquired wondering why the machine wasn't trying to destroy them.

"I think it's trying to capture this machine. It's wearing down the Phase Shift Armor draining the battery."

Suddenly Kira noticed something to his left…he saw his friends there with a dead Kuzzey. The young coordinator was horrified by the sight that one of his friends had been killed in the attack. Kira began glaring at the enemy machine as he realized that if no one stopped it now there was no telling how many more of his friends could die.

Kira suddenly took the controls as he engaged and fired the CIWS of the Strike hitting the Egg Mobile in the damaged chest area created by Miguel catching it off guard allowing Kira to deliver a sweeping kick that knocked it to the ground.

"Please let me take the controls…this machine doesn't stand a chance with this kind of OS." Kira said as Murrue hesitantly stepped aside and allowed Kira to take the pilot's seat as he pulled out a fold-out keyboard from the side and began using it to make quick adjustments to the operating system. "This is ridiculous, how can anyone expect to run a complex machine like this with this kind of OS."

"It hasn't reached the completion state yet it can't be helped."

Working fast Kira began reconfiguring the operating system so it could hopefully operate well enough for him to have a fighting chance against the enemy machine while a second Egg Doll was approaching. However it was at that time the GINN piloted by Olor arrived on the scene as it remained airborne high above the facility searching the area for signs of Miguel's GINN.

It didn't take him along to the find the remains of his comrade's machine before he noticed the Strike and the Egg Doll responsible facing off. But before the GINN could do anything the second Egg Doll that had been approaching the area had taken notice of the new comer and began moving to intercept and attack the ZAFT machine.

As an aerial dogfight between the new machines began Kira had finished reconfiguring the Operating System for the Strike just in time as the Egg Doll was standing up again ready to press forward with its original attack. The Strike suddenly launched itself off from the ground as it tackled the Egg Doll knocking it back to the ground surprising and confusing its AI as it had been certain that the Strike should have barely been able to move let alone launch a counterattack like that.

The Egg Doll landed on its back before using its position and its legs to push the enemy machine off its body and throw the Strike through the air over its body landing atop of some small buildings behind it. The two machines got back up ready to go at it some more as Kira activated the audio system inside the cockpit to warn his friends.

"Sai, Miriallia, Tolle…get out of here!"

"Is Kira inside that thing?" Tolle asked as they heard their friend's voice.

Kira quickly opened up a system file explaining the offensive armaments the Strike had hoping it might have something that could help him finish the fight quicker. Needless to say Kira was rather disappointed at the selection of weapons he had. The Strike only had a pair of traditional fire-linked Igelstellung 75mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in the head and two Armor Schneider combat knives stored in the hips.

"That's it!"

With little choice Kira drew the Strike's combat knives before rushing at the Egg Doll just as it was picking up its rifle. The Strike launched itself forward as the white machine stabbed the rifle in the center near the end of the barrel piercing the weapon rendering it inoperable preventing the Egg Doll from firing the weapon, but the machine still had its melee capabilities.

The Egg Doll drew one of its beam sabers from the compartment inside its wrist and readied it for use against the Strike, but Kira saw the weapon being activated and quickly retaliated by plunging one of the knives into joint above the wrist causing the hand on said arm to go limp before Kira successfully landed the second knife through chest piercing the damaged armor plating.

Having struck a vital point the Egg Doll sparked as a power surge tore through the machine before it died down. The machine fell back onto the ground completely lifeless, but Kira came under attack as the second Egg Doll had just finished off the ZAFT GINN it had engaged in battle and was now turning its attention to the last remaining mobile suit in the area.

The remains of the GINN came crashing to the ground below as it landed on the roof of the remains of the research facility as causing the weakened structure to collapse upon the weight of the mobile suit. As The Egg Doll began marching towards the Strike Gundam the destroyed remains of the GINN was raining down on the surrounding area.

Sai, Tolle and Miriallia were trying to run for cover, but between the collapsing building near them and the raining GINN debris there weren't a lot of places for them to hide for safe refuge. Kira saw his friends in danger and charged towards the enemy mobile suit as it held both knives ready hoping that the young coordinator could end this quickly because Murrue had some bad news.

"We have to hurry the Strike's main battery is almost depleted."

Sure enough as Kira looked at the energy indicator he saw that he had likely a little less than two minutes of power remaining. When the right arm of the destroyed GINN struck the Egg Doll in the back of the head causing it to stumble forward for a moment leaving a small opening Kira decided that he was going to take advantage of, but just as he was about to plunge the knives into the unmanned machine.

However the Egg Doll head butted the Strike sending it reeling backwards before it pushed onward with a fierce counterattack as it hit the Alliance machine in the face with the butt of its rifle. Caught off balance the Strike Gundam fell backwards landing on the ground, however it was at that unfortunate moment that Kira's friends were trying to flee the grounds of the facility when one of them was caught underneath the Strike as it fell.

"SAI" Tolle shouted as he and Miriallia managed to get by the falling mobile suit, but Sai on the other hand had tripped and twisted his ankle. Tolle and Miriallia could do nothing as the Alliance machine fell on top of the young man killing him instantly.

As Kira recovered from the shock of being knocked over he turned his head and saw on the screen to his right Tolle and Miriallia, but no Sai…their expressions left him with a sick feeling in his stomach which he soon figured out why they were both crushed. When the machine fell it had landed on Sai.

The knowledge that he had likely accidently killed a friend sent Kira into a rage as the Strike Gundam sprang back up attacking with greater ferocity than ever before as its young pilot saw a jewel-like purple seed explode before his eyes. The Strike Gundam kicked the Egg Doll back sending it reeling before delivering a left hook to its face followed up by a right cross.

The machine was about to counter by firing its beam rifle at the attacking Strike, but a rail gunshot stuck it square in the chest followed up by a few more shots stunning the enemy machine allowing the Alliance mobile suit to tackle it to the ground as Kira began savagely stabbing the unmanned mobile suit repeatedly in the head and chest areas of the machine.

Kira didn't stop as tears streamed down his face as he continued brutally mutilating the enemy mobile suit even after the Egg Doll had ceased to function. The young man only stopped when Murrue managed to snap him out of his berserker's rage.

"Please that's enough you defeated it…there are no more of those things." Murrue said as she grabbed Kira's shoulders and began shaking him bringing the young man back to reality. Kira fell back into the chair emotionally crushed knowing that he had lost two of his friends today…the sight of the destruction wroth by the invaders didn't help him either as it only deepen the mental scars this day would no doubt leave him with.

Above them Mwu was flying over the devastation as he was trying to open up communications with the Strike. The destruction of the facility and the surrounding area left the ace pilot silent as a feeling of guilt, powerlessness, sorrow and anger filled him.

"My god…this wasn't a raid. It looks like a fucking war took place here." The Atlantic Federation ace slammed his fist into the side of his cockpit as he continued attempts to open communication with the Strike which were providing difficult with all of the electronic interference throughout the colony.

Meanwhile outside the colony back aboard his ship; Lucas and Shadow made their way to the bridge where a nervous Decoe and Bocce were waiting while Bokkun had taken this as moment to be elsewhere on the ship since he knew Lucas wasn't pleased with what had transpired while he was recovering the results of Project Shadow.

The robots had a feeling of dread surging through their circuits as they watched Lucas step onto the bridge with Shadow in tow.

"I want to know...how in god's name did we loss almost half of our Egg Dolls?" Lucas roared as he looked down on the two frightened robots.

"Those ZAFT pilots got to four of the prototypes before the Strike force did and the last unit was captured by an Alliance officer. That last machine defeated two of our Egg Dolls while ZAFT and an ace mobile armor pilot defeated the other machines." Decoe answered worried that Lucas might rip him apart.

"You idiots…I should have deployed and destroyed them myself. Where are the ZAFT vessels now?"

"They have currently left the area…we lost them." Bocce answered as the machine was trembling.

"What about the last prototype unit?" Lucas demanded as his face was already turning red from anger.

"It's still inside the colony."

"Was the battleship destroyed at least?"

"Yes sir…there have been no signs of it surviving."

"Forgive me Doctor, but we need to head to ARK to secure it as soon as possible." Shadow said entering the conversation.

"Who is that?" Decoe asked.

"This is Shadow…he my great grandfather's creation."

"WHAT" Both robots exclaimed.

"I'll explain later right now Shadow did bring up a good point. Securing Space Colony ARK has just become our top priority. At most confirm whenever or not it's still…intact." The robots were confused by this sudden change in plans, but they didn't dare question the good doctor's son about it out of fear for their own safety. "Are we still linked to Heliopolis's computer mainframe and security system?"

"Y-y-yes sir" Decoe replied.

"Hack into the computer systems involving the lifeboats for the colony and the black box for the mainframe systems. We're going to rewrite some of the information they contain regarding what happened here."

"Rewriting the colony logs?"

"Every colony including the PLANT colonies has a special dedicated system similar to the black boxes kept on spaceships and transport vessels. This colony black box stores everything that happens at a space colony including keeping a log of incidents that happen such as our little raid upon the place." Lucas explained as his temper was back under control much to the relief of his subordinates. "When a colony is say destroyed that information is carried over to all of the life boats within said colony so when recovery crews pick them up they have a detailed record of what had transpired leading up to the colony's destruction that they pass along to proper departments of the colony owner's government depending on what happened."

"I see, but why do you want those logs rewritten?" Bocce inquired.

"I want those logs to basically say instead of unknown invasion party I want the whole thing blamed on the Atlantic Federation stating they used mobile suits developed outside of Heliopolis using stolen research data."

"But sir will they buy that?" Decoe asked.

"After we destroy the colony they will."

"WHAT?" both robots shouted as they couldn't believe what Lucas was suggesting.

"But your father wouldn't approve besides hundreds of innocent people will be killed." Bocce said trying to sway the young Robotnik from his current course of action.

"Relax the citizens of the colony had more than enough time to evacuate…I want to know how long will it take to rewrite the colony logs and implant the required incriminating evidence to pin the blame for what happened on the Atlantic Federation."

"Considering we'll have to rewrite the logs in the lifeboats we're looking at a few hours." Decoe answered.

"Make it one at least or I'll take you two apart and sell your parts on eBay." Lucas threatened.

"When we're done, how do you plan to destroy the colony?" Bocce asked.

"We're going to use the main cannons once the rewrite is done. With the colony destroyed we'll have not only covered up the evidence of our attack there, but we'll also cover up all signs of us stealing Project Shadow. However our third benefit is that we'll eliminate that last prototype that downed two of our Egg Dolls. Even if it survives the colony destruction the life support in a mobile suit and a flight suit will only last so long. We'll come back for the machine once ARK is secured…try to find out if we have any surviving robots that could tag it for us. If not send a robotic probe in there to tag it."

"Yes sir" the two robots said as they went to work hoping to finish carrying out their boss's will within their one hour time limit.


End file.
